My Twilight
by TwilightFanpires
Summary: What happens if Bella is already involved with the super-natural before she meets Edward? Heartbreak, Lust and Love all in one. From strange family members to crazy flying abilities, enter Forks as a human Bella. Bella x ?
1. Change

**My Version of Twilight...**

Change

I was standing in the middle of the forest, not sure what exactly I was doing there. There was a slight breeze and I could see someone moving. I knew it was some one because I saw used to small breezes and slight blurs. It was just a blur but I could see that it looked like a human. Well looked like a human but I couldn't be entirely sure. For one, I couldn't be sure it was a human because I am Bella Swan the daughter of a vampire. My mother is Renee Dwyer she fell in love with a vampire and begged him to turn her into a vampire. The vampire she fell in love with is named Phil Dwyer, now my step-father. Believe this or not but Phil is the nicest vampire in the entire universe, but he is also two-hundred and eighty-two years old. Like I said believe it or not. I will admit for someone who is meant to be looking like a skeleton and is meant to be in his grave, dead. He is pretty good looking. Ever since my mother got her way--as always-- she looks pretty good too. Not saying that she wasn't pretty before but apparently when you become a vampire, that's what happens. You become really hot. That's the way my step-sister Amiee had put it. Amiee, too, is a vampire. But she isn't my only sister. There is also my other step-sister Claire. This is the annoying thing. No one in my family is planning to turn me into a vampire. Everyone in my family is a vampire. They always say that they won't end my life, but my brother-in-law Alex makes it sound pretty cool. Alex is married to Amiee. Then there is my other brother-in-law who is married to my sister Claire. Jason has been with Claire ever since he saved her from being finished off by another vampire. Their all lovey-dovey it's pretty sick to watch. Amiee and Alex are also totally in love but at least they express it behind closed doors. So right now I am dreaming or having a nightmare of being in a forest. How odd. But today is the day I'm moving to Forks to live with my father Charlie. My mother left him when she was nineteen because she could no longer bare it in the little town of Forks. But now I've decided to go there and go to high school. I won't be going alone. My sisters and both my brothers-in-law will be coming too. Only they aren't going to live with me and my Dad. They already have a house there. The stupid thing is that the reason I'm going to live with Charlie is because my mother wants' me to have a human life instead of hanging around with vampires all the time. I don't see the point in going anywhere if the vampires I'm meant to be leaving from, are following me.

I yawned and rolled over so my face was now facing the left side of my bed.

" Morning sleepy head." Amiee said as soon as I opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" My voice sounded a bit off when I said that, I cleared my throat.

" Eleven, forty-three."

I pulled myself off my bed. As soon as my head started spinning and I started swaying. Amiee caught me before I met the ground.

"Careful don't want to have bruises for tomorrow." She teased

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me." Tomorrow was my first day of High school. I was usually taught at home by my mum or a tutor. Jason had trouble not trying to rip my tutor's throat open so it was best I went to high school. Like a normal person. Normal, I sighed.

"No problem." She smiled, " I'll find you something to wear."

She sat me back on the bed, and disappeared into walk in closet.

I looked around the room and tried to remember the way it looked like now. I sighed. I had a huge white bed with a light wooden head board, there was a light wooden chest where I kept my jewellery, it had a plasma screen TV on top. To the right of the chest there was the wall which was made of mirrors and a door to my closet. Then there was a door to my bathroom. That was the good thing about living in this house. I didn't have to share the same bathroom with anyone, the same way I will when I go to live with my father. I sighed again. Next to my bed there was a light wooden table. It had a lamp, my mobile phone, my car keys and my purse on it. I got up and walked around to the other side of my bed and stood there at the foot of the bed. The door to the hall way was opposite my bed. To the left of the door was my dressing table, once again light wood. It was full of make up which I never used because I never had the need to impress anyone to wear any, not that I would even wear any to impress someone anyway. The mansion is literally in the middle of nowhere. There are massive forests surrounding the mansion. The back yard itself is probably as big as the town of Forks itself. There is a huge fountain in the front of the house. At the back of the house is another fountain. I really don't know why we have a fountain let alone two when there is the sea right next to our mansion. There is also underground garage. It's all very Bat Man around here. It was Alex's idea to make the garage underground. He wanted his cars protected underground so no one would steal them. Why any one would even think of stealing from vampires, I'll never know. There was also an airplane landing space. We have 2 jets, which we never use, mostly thanks to Claire's very interesting ability. Claire can fly. We also have 2 helicopters. One is Amiee's the other one belongs to Claire. Why any one would want to get a vampire -- who can fly -- a helicopter I'll probably never know that. Opposite my dressing table was my bookcase filled with my favourite books, also a few Cds and DVD's.

I walked forward and opened the balcony door and stepped outside. I was on the second floor and had the view of the front of the house.

"Bella c'mon get dressed, no time to waste. Forks await." She was at my side in an instant.

"Forks have no idea what's coming for them." I muttered. I turned around to face Amiee she was holding a silk, purple dress.

I raised an eyebrow " You must be joking, I think I'll find something to wear myself. Thanks" I walked inside my closet and pulled out grey skinny jeans, a white jumper and white leather boots. I got dressed and came out. Amiee was staring at me looking like she was going to blow. If Amiee was about to blow that wouldn't be a good thing. Amiee has the ability to control fire. She is literally feared by nearly every single vampire on Earth. The only way to kill a vampire, or whatever they do, is to rip them to shreds and burn them. Amiee on the other hand doesn't have to rip anyone to shreds she just has to set them on fire and conversation over.

"What?" I stared back at her. Her eyes just narrowed as she saw what I had put on. Amiee is very strict about what I wear. She is like my personal dresser or outfit designer. Whatever you want to call it.

Claire came in with strengtheners and disturbed what ever Amiee's thoughts were.

" Your awake then, time to do your hair." Claire said and grinned at me. Ugh, whatever Amiee was thinking I would take it and be grateful, I hated it when Claire done my hair. She always done these weird thing's with it and last time she even died my hair blonde just to make us all look like triplets, it didn't work. I walked to the dresser and sat down in the chair. Amiee started looking for jewellery that will go with what I was wearing and Claire started straightening my hair. Amiee and Claire will claim to be unidentical twins. Well they will get away with it. Both blonde, pale skin, golden eyes. Well the last one was just the normal ways of telling who was a "Vegetarian Vampire" the golden eye part anyways, pale skin applied to all of the vampires. "Vegeterian Vampires". I chuckled.

That's what they call themselves. That's because instead of feeding on human blood they feed on animal blood. Amiee was slightly shorter than Claire. I was the shorter of the two. I had brown, curly hair which I got from my father. I have brown hair and really pale for a normal human. That is probably because I've spent most of the time hanging out with vampires in places that have no sun. There are ridiculous myths that vampires turn to ashes when they go into the light. That's a lie, instead of turning to ashes, vampires shine in the sunlight like thousand of tiny diamonds.

That is probably another reason why my sisters are coming with me because they will be able to go to high school and be out in the day time. Forks has the littlest amount of sunshine than anywhere else in the world.

"Done, breakfast time!" Claire interrupted my thoughts.

Amiee put on my accessories. My silver watch, silver necklace. Well everything silver. You get the idea.

Claire carried me down because she gets irritated by my slow human walking. The food was ready on the table. Fried eggs and a glass of milk.

I tried to eat as quickly as possible because Jason was getting impatient, he was tapping his foot and that was never a good sign.

We had a huge dinning room on the first floor. We had a huge table, it looked old, so must be some kind of antique. The table was surrounded by eight chairs, apart from the table and the chairs and the pictures on the walls there was nothing in this room. No one ever used it because no one ever ate in the house -- except me -- thank god for that! I wouldn't be able to stop my self from throwing up. I hate the smell of blood. Yes, the smell, I can smell blood. It smells like salt and rust. My family feed on animal blood instead of human blood, and I don't want animal corpses scattered around the house, thank you very much.

"Where's Alex? " I asked Amiee.

"In the garage" She sighed.

No surprise there then. Alex was totally nuts about cars. He had thirty-two cars, two weeks ago. I wouldn't be surprised if he had bought more by now. He was probably picking the car he will take to Forks. I had finished my breakfast and was making my way to the front door.

" Amiee I left my car keys and bag with my phone and purse could you get it for me please? It's in my room." I asked and then smiled. She was back in a matter of seconds with my bag and the phone and purse probably in the bag. She gave me the car keys to my Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. It was neon green with dark black windows which made it really hard to see inside the car, for humans at least.

My mum came running down the stairs at the speed of lighting.

"Bella! Oh I'm going to miss you so much! If you do want to come back don't hesitate, get in the car and come right home. Okay?" She hugged me and didn't let go until I answered.

"I know mum, I'll miss you to. Yes, I'll come back if Forks get too much for me. _Sheesh_, don't worry about me." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Phil was next to mum then.

"Bye, Phil. Miss you already" I went over and hugged him.

"You too Bella, be careful okay." He said, hugged me and let go of me.

"I have bodyguards to look after me." I said pointing my thumb at Claire and Amiee who were behind me. Then I heard a roar of a car engine. I knew exactly what kind of car Alex had picked. It was a bright blue SSC Ultimate Aero, people say that there are only twenty-five models of those kinds of cars in the world, and Alex has decided to take it to the small town of Forks. Claire had a normal car nothing too flashy, well in a normal city it wouldn't be flashy. Forks was entirely different, -- Forks wasn't a huge city with night club's and huge shopping malls. It was entirely the opposite, quiet, no night club's and definitely no huge shopping malls -- cars like ours would stand out. The car Claire has is a shiny black Range Rover. Amiee has a silver Jaguar XF. Definitely flashy for Forks. Jason has a Black Koenigsegg CCX. I can barely pronounce the name. Everyone in my family has some kind of sports car. Every member in the family has at the very least fifteen cars each except my mother. She has a silver Mercedes and that is her only car as she doesn't go out much so she refuses to let anyone waste money on her, for more unnecessary cars. Money doesn't mean much in my family, it's just nice to have it. We don't need money to buy food. Well everyone except me mainly because I can't eat deer's and other animals. Alex roared his car impatiently again.

" We better go." I said to mum and Phil " Miss you already." I blew a kiss to mum, I and my sisters were out of the door.

I got in my car and we all raced to Forks. All of us driving at the very least at one-seventy. We had to drive fast anyways if we wanted to make it to Forks before night time. I put on music and carried on driving in a neat line with the rest of my family.


	2. School

School

We made it to Forks at around eight, it was dark. Claire and Amiee had followed me to my father's house. He came running out of the house as soon as he saw my car and ran towards me with arms wide. I got out of the car and ran to my Dad.. We hugged each other, he released me and then he realised the two other cars.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you again. Claire, Amiee, you too it's great to see you." Claire and Amiee beeped their horns in response and turned around and drove off.

" This is going to be great" I said in response and then smiled. " I'll get my bags."

"I'll give you a hand". We walked to the boot of my car and I opened it. Charlie took my bags. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face so it will take some getting used to. I closed the boot and followed him.

"Nice car you got there." He said

"Yeah, I didn't pick it though. You know how Alex is with cars." He chuckled. I didn't pick it, but I liked it. The inside of the car was black leather. It was automatic and had a CD player so I didn't mind the car that much. It was a birthday present when I turned seventeen. I've been getting cars from Alex ever since I was thirteen. He even gave me driving lesson. He always got annoyed when I didn't pay attention to him.

"Yeah, I know alright." Charlie answered and chuckled again. He must have remembered the time Alex tried to change his car seats. Alex was literally begging but at least Charlie said no, he must have guessed what Alex would have started on the car if he agreed to the change of the seats.

We were in my room now. It hadn't changed that much over the years. I still had those purple covers on the bed. The purple walls, purple curtains quite a few things in here were purple. I had a separate walk-in closet for my clothes and another closet for my shoes. At least there was that. But it still didn't change the fact that I have to share a bathroom with my father.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack, get some sleep, long day tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad. See you tomorrow then" I smiled and he smiled back and then left the room. As soon as the door was shut I was fighting back tears. I'll get on with the crying later. I started to unpack. I liked living in the middle of nowhere. I liked having my annoying brother-in-law dragging me to the garage and talking about cars all the time. I liked having my own bathroom. I liked my room. I liked everything the way it was before. It didn't help at all when mum said it would be best if I went to live with my dad. I was finished unpacking then. So I got undressed and put on my purple silk shorts and purple silk button up top. I got into bed and started crying at all the things I already miss. I decided I would stay with my dad for three months and then go back home. I cried my self to sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning and everything was really dark. It was eight and school started at nine. So I had about forty-five minutes to get ready for school as it will take me a few minutes to get there and then find my way to my first class. Even living with vampires, I lived in a much brighter place. That's why we probably moved to the middle of nowhere. So that I could be out in the sunlight like the rest of them. I went to have a shower and got dressed in pretty much the same thing as yesterday only today it was a black jumper and black skinny jeans with white leather boots. I still had twenty-five minutes to get to school. I went down and Charlie was already there eating his breakfast.

"Morning, Dad." I said once I walked in the kitchen.

"Morning, Bells." He was reading something so I was grateful that he didn't bother me with questions. I looked through the cupboards hoping to find something edible. Bad Luck. There was barely anything in there. I'll have to go shopping today. I got a bowl, a spoon, some cereal and milk. I wasn't used to getting breakfast for myself. I'll admit it, I was spoilt. My mum being a immortal always found time to make me breakfast, I used to watch and she would give me recipes I could try out. I knew how to cook, I would even go as far as saying I was a good cook but I've never really been let in the kitchen that much. Well, to cook for myself at least. I sat down and ate.

"Can I go do some food shopping today? I won't be long" I asked Charlie when I was nearly done with my cereal.

"Err, sure. You know where the supermarket is right?" He asked hesitating a little at the start.

"Yeah, I know where it is" I said and smiled.

"Okay." Was all he responded. " I've got to go now, work. You have a good day at school."

"Thanks Dad. Have a good day at work." I said and smiled again.

"Love you Bells" He answered and took off.

I finished washing my bowl and spoon. I went upstairs and got my bag. I closed the doors behind me and locked the front door once I got out. I walked to my car and opened the door. I got in and switched on the stereo. I always sing along with the music, so today wasn't going to be any different in that case.

I was about to drive past the school. I wouldn't even have noticed if there wasn't a sign saying it was Forks High School. As soon as I drove into the parking lot everyone's head turned away from the far corner of the parking lot and turned to stare at me. Well, my car, but then I realised what everyone was staring at before, my family cars were parked in the far right of the parking lot. There was a spot for another car in the middle of the four cars. I drove in between Amiee's Jaguar and Claire's Range Rover. Claire and Jason were both sitting in the Range Rover with their doors open and both looking at me. Alex was leaning against his blue SSC Ultimate Aero**. **Although, Amiee was nowhere to be seenexcept her car was still next to mine. I stopped the car's engine and got out of the car. Everyone was desperate to see the fifth addition to the family, some of their mouths dropped open once I got out of the cars. I turned around to see Amiee coming from the building of the school where it said Office.

I closed my car's door and went over to Alex. He looked uncomfortable.

"What's up?" I whispered. He really did look uncomfortable, he was all stiff, not his usual behaviour. He was usually all over the place and cracking jokes about me.

"Someone's here" was all he replied. I didn't understand what did he mean? There were a lot of people here, so what did he mean by that.

"What? I don't understand. What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

He straightened up and bent his head down to my level and whispered in my ear. " One of us, someone like us. It smells weird. I got my shields up but their curious and have an ability and their trying to get through to us. They may only be curious but we want you to stick with us." The he pulled back and leaned against his car.

"Oh." That was all I could respond. I knew exactly what he meant by that. It meant that there is another vampire nearby. Alex can smell them, well feel them trying to find out about us. Alex has a weird ability, it comes in handy at these situations. We call him a Hider. His ability is to hide a vampire and make them seem human. It's an illusion, it makes people see our eye's differently instead of them being golden or black with thirst their blue or green or whichever. It confuses vampires and humans, there is a vampire, well there are rumours about this vampire being able read minds and know every thought we've ever had. Like that, Alex is able to shield us make us seem like a blur, so no one can ever find out about my family being vampires. To other vampires he can also cause illusions about us smelling human. Make the vampire imagine we have heartbeats. Alex can't shield me, as I have a weird power to, I may be human but there is really something wrong with me. Alex is able to do this with mind powers. His power doesn't work on me so I must be weird as well. I may as well be called a shield as well, because I literally protect myself from being attacked through the mind. That didn't matter though, as long as Alex was shielding Jason and my sisters I didn't care what kind of power that vampire had. We were just showing up as human to him or her so they won't hold any interest in us.

Then Amiee distracted me from my thoughts.

"Right Bella, here is the map of the school and here is where you have to go..." She handed me the map and explained my class routes. Jason came to get his schedule for the school and said.

"First one to the cafeteria, find a table in the corner of the room. Don't want to make ourselves the centre of attention now do we." He then turned to look at me and grinned. Alex -- still leaning against his car -- suppressed a laughter and took Amiee's hand and they made their way to their next class.

"See you at lunch." Alex called over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Amiee's waist.

"Shall we?" Jason asked me and gesturing me to go first.

"Yes we shall." I said and grinned at him. Claire's car beeped as she locked the car door and came to Jason and took his hand. Everyone was staring at us and I just looked down and felt really embarrassed. Firstly, I wasn't used to anyone looking at me the way some of the boy's looked at me and Secondly, I hated attention, attention was bad. I was very clumsy so if I slipped and fell now, everyone would have seen. I stayed close to Jason just in case, I did fall he would probably catch me unless he wanted to embarrass me. Jason had blonde hair and was tall, just very tall. He was also very big and muscular. That is one person you wouldn't want to get into a fight with. Alex had black hair, he was tall and sort of muscular as well I suppose. If I had to pick my best's friend out of Jason, Claire, Amiee and Alex, it will have to be Alex. He might be annoying with the car things but he was really hyperactive and he wasn't afraid of losing control when he was hunting so he sometimes took me with him when he hunted. It was frightening at first because he was just as bad as a wolf or bear or maybe both. He was like a vicious wolf ripping his prey to shreds. He promised me he wouldn't loose control because he said I never smelled like food to him, vampire or no vampire he would never loose control with me. Even my own sisters had trouble, they still do, Jason is probably someone I shouldn't be so close to because I totally smell like food to him. He once said to me imagine being hungry, dying of starvation and there is food in front of you but your chained to a wall. So your just inches from food, but imagine that a thousand times worse. I shuddered and was brought back to reality. I looked up at Jason remembering that and saw that he wasn't comfortable with me being so close. I took a step away from him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said smiling at him.

"We'll see you at lunch Bella" said Claire and then they both turned into a building that was marked two. I had to go to building three. I had no idea where that was so I just sort of carried on walking not knowing where to go.

When I turned a corner, I saw the building with a big black three on the right side of the building. A boy with brown hair and blue eye's ran next to me and stopped once he was next to me.

I looked at him and then looked down again once I noticed he was staring at me. What have I done now? I though to myself.

" Hi, I'm Leo. You must be Isabella Swan?" He asked me. I wanted to drop to the floor and start laughing because my Siberian Huskie was named Leo. I asked my mum if I could get one when I was thirteen and I've had him ever since. The idea of a vampire family having a dog was almost as funny, when Amiee managed to get Alex in a dress. That was priceless. I'm surprised Leo even made it this long without being bitten well more like grateful, he is absolutely beautiful and intelligent. He has white and black fur and blue eyes.

"Bella," I corrected him " Yeah, Bella Swan nice to meet you Leo" I said smiling and carried on walking to my next lesson.

"Where is your next lesson?" He asked sounding interested. He had light brown hair, cinnamon coloured eyes, and had childish roundness around his cheekbones and chin.

"Maths, in building three." I said and smiled again

"Well that's a shame. Maybe we'll be in the next lesson together. Do you need help find the classroom?" He said and then winked at me.

"No thanks". I said.

" Well, I'll see you around Bella" He smiled and walked the opposite direction.

I walked into building three looking in my schedule to see what class I was in. I was in class 3a. I walked around the building until I found it. There was a line of hanged coats. I took of my white leather jacket off and hung it up. I went to the teacher and told her my name. She smiled and told me to sit at the end of the row. I sat down next to a girl with light brown hair and has green eyes. She looked curious, I doubted that she wouldn't know who I was. Everyone knew me, Chief Swan's daughter, home at last. Home, I snapped out of my thoughts before I started daydreaming. I looked at her and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You must be Isabella Swan" She said as soon as I sat down.

"Bella." I answered her.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, do you know what lesson you have next?" She asked and then smiled.

I checked my schedule and said "English in building two." I smiled again. All this smiling is definitely going to hurt my cheeks later on.

"Cool, I'll take you there if you want me to?" She raised and an eyebrow and then smiled.

"If you can, please." I smiled again and this time I didn't mind because I was stranger and this other girl named Jessica was willing to help me get to class, with my luck I would have probably get lost in the girls loo's if she hadn't offered to help me.

Maths was pretty easy. When Jessica asked me what school I went to before, I was sort of embarrassed but still answered.

"I was home schooled." I answered her and smiled.

"Wow. Seriously?" She asked really curious now. "Your parents taught you?"

"Well, my mother taught me until I was ten but then I got a tutor who started me teaching me things that would come in handy in high school." I smiled again.

"So you didn't even have to go to school? School came to you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Lucky." She said and then muttered something too low for me to hear.

When the Maths lesson ended, she walked with me to my English class.

"Here we are then English." She said and pointed towards the door.

"Thanks, Jessica." I smiled.

"Your welcome." She smiled and then walked off.

I really don't know how I made it though English. Everyone was staring at me. I got really self conscious. I blushed a few times when some of the boys smiled at me. Probably trying to be nice. I've never seen any other boys apart from Jason, Phil and Alex but their men so whatever.. I don't know the average behaviour of a "Normal" boy or man because I've never actually been anywhere the normal human male. Phil is two-hundred and eighty-two in his vampire years but thirty-two in human years. Vampires never get old, they never die. Alex is twenty-six in vampire form but nineteen in human. Jason is one-hundred and thirty-six old but nineteen in human. What I mean by human is what their age is when they were turned to vampires. Same goes for Claire and Amiee they were both nineteen when they were turned to vampires. Claire is one-hundred and twelve. Amiee is sixty-two years old in vampire years. Being the youngest does really suck sometimes because they treat you like a baby. Literally, like every morning when Amiee is picking out clothes for me or when Claire is doing my hair I feel like a total useless toddler. Or maybe it's just because they really love me. I won't let that get to my head, they are my sisters maybe not in a biological sense but they still care about me.

The bell went off and once again I disturbed from my thoughts.

"Hey! I'm Eric. Your Isabella Swan right? Chief Swan's kid?" He smiled and then grinned at me. Always the same questions, I tried very hard not to roll my eyes.

"Bella, Yeah Chief Swan's kid." I really didn't like the way he used kid. The toddler talk again! Charlie is in charge of the police station in the small town of Forks. Chief Swan's kid. I tried my best not to go running, screaming out of the room. The Chief Swan's kid is going to get really annoyed soon if they kept asking same questions.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" He smiled at me now.

"I was actually going to sit with my family. Sorry." I smiled. To be honest I wasn't sorry at all if that was how everyone one saw me "Chief Swan's Kid" Can't I be my own person? Be Bella? Is that too much to ask? I won't let myself be angry with him. Not his fault I'm so grouchy today.

"That's cool. Maybe tomorrow?" He said and smiled.

"Sure. Well, I guess see you tomorrow at lunch then?"

"Cool. See you tomorrow" He waved at me and walked off.

I walked to lunch in silence. Not that I would start talking to myself out of boredom. I just meant that no one bothered me on the way to the cafeteria. Everyone was too eager to get lunch, some were even running. Where's the fire? There's enough food for everyone. Or is there? I don't know this school one bit so I won't start judging. I was getting really irritated with myself. I was being sort of mean I guess. I was never like that. What happened?

I walked into the lunch hall. I looked in front of me. No wonder people were running. The lines to get food was huge. I sighed and walked to get a table for my family. They were already there. In the far left corner of the room with a seat pushed out and a lunch tray on the table, for whom else but me. No one in my family would even wanted to think about eating that. Jason once said it was just like eating dirt. It wouldn't fill you up, it done no gone and tasted absolutely disgusting. To keep me entertained Alex sometimes ate some human food in front of Jason. Jason often pulled faces when Alex did that. Well it entertained me, that was true. I walked over to the table and sat down. I looked at the food. It was a load of green stuff. I could only make out the carrots, tomatoes, cucumber and lettuce the rest looked like it a load of leafs and tiny trees. Oh, broccoli. I laughed at my stupidness. Claire and Jason were whispering in each others ear in a really gooey way. I didn't even have to hear what they were saying I knew exactly what they would be saying. I shuddered. Amiee was leaning against Alex's arm. Alex moved his arm and put it on Amiee's shoulder as if to reassure her. I sighed.

"Eat." Claire commanded. I rolled my eyes and took the fork that was stuck on the plastic box with celetape.

I done as she said and popped a tomato in my mouth and chewed. Alex was watching me and then rolled his eyes. I grinned at him as soon as I swallowed the tomato. I picked up a cucumber with the fork and held it up next to Alex's mouth. He looked at me and rolled his eyes again and he opened his mouth. I put the cucumber in his mouth and he started to chew it with a disgusted look on his face. I giggled. I carried on eating until I was halfway through the salad and then stopped and put the fork in the box and locked it shut with the piece of celetape I had from the fork.

I was looking around the room and quite a few people were looking at us. Only one table caught my attention. There were five of them. They were all so beautiful. They were on the right end of the cafeteria. There was one who was big and muscular, he had dark brown, short hair, and looked like he could squash me like an ant in one go. Then there was a blonde boy, he was muscular too but that was all I could notice. I was too scared to be caught staring at them so I looked away.

Five minutes later Jason and Claire decided to get to their next class. Amiee and Alex stayed with me. As Jason and Claire got up I looked away from them and looked back at the five beautiful strangers they were all looking towards our table with pure curiosity. Alex started to look uncomfortable again. "What?" Was all I could ask. Jason, Claire and Amiee looked at Alex.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Go to class." Alex said to Claire and Jason.

They both nodded and walked away. After they were out of the door Amiee and me looked at Alex.

"I'll tell you later." Was all he replied.

I took a deep breath and blew it out again. I looked at the five strangers again to see if they were looking. Only one of them was still looking at me. His hair was bronze and he also looked like he could squash me. If he wanted to. He was muscular and good looking. I looked at him and he seemed to look like he was curious. Alex fidgeted in his seat. I look at him and he stopped moving and looked out of the window. I followed his gaze but didn't see anything. I took a deep breath again and held it. I looked over to the table of the five strangers. The fourth one was a girl. She was blonde with curls at the end of her hair. Her hair went down to her waist. She looked like a model. They all did really. Then there was the fifth one, she was pixie like. You could almost imagine her in a tutu with fairy wings and a wand. I tried very hard not to laugh again. She had black hair that was pointing in every direction. Then there was a blonde girl, tall, looking more like a model. You could just see her on the cover of a swimsuit magazine. They were all so differently looking but also similar. They were pale, paler than me, maybe even paler then Claire and Amiee. The dead ones. I winced. I couldn't tell from this distance but they seemed to be as pale as my family. They had dark circles under their eyes like they were suffering sleepless night. Amiee sighed. Once again disturbing my thoughts. What is with today? Can't I think without being disturbed? She got up and Alex done the same. I blew out the oxygen I had held in my mouth

"You coming?" Alex asked. Looking sort of concerned, I didn't have enough time to tell if it was concern because he quickly changed his expression and smiled.

"Err. Not yet. Thanks. See you." I said and smiled. I looked around again. Everyone was watching out every step. Even the five beautiful strangers seemed curious. The bronze haired boy looked curious but frustrated at the same time.

Alex nodded and put his arm around Amiee's waist. Amiee took my box of salad and smiled. On her way out Amiee threw the plastic box into the bin.

I sat there for at the very most 5 minutes before someone came to sit with me. I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was doing. He smiled.

"Hi." I said and smiled

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton."

"I'm Bella Swan." I said and smiled because I was pleased because he hadn't asked the most obvious question. Are you Isabella Swan? Durh! But I hadn't even given him the chance to say anything before I replied.

"So how are you liking Forks?" He asked

"It's cool. The people here are nice." I smiled again

"Glad you like it." He said.

The bell interrupted our conversation. What is it today? I can't finish my thoughts. I can't finish a conversation, I actually wanted to have. I'm going to go nuts!

"Where's your next lesson?" He asked

"Biology in Building 4 room 4d." I said and smiled. Yes, all this smiling is definitely going to hurt my cheeks.

"Cool. We're in the same Biology class." He grinned at me. " Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure." I was truly pleased I was with this Mike in the same class. He seemed nice. I could just tell we were going to get along just fine.

He asked me a few questions on the way to the class. Some of those I've been asked already but he didn't know the answer to them so I just told him. Then he asked about my family. He was the first person to ask about them. Every other human seemed to shy away from my family, it was merely their instincts telling them to stay clear, it didn't bother me to be that close to them, I just probably got used to them now.

"Your sisters. They don't look like you. How come?" He asked curiously.

"Their my step-sisters Claire and Amiee. My mother married their father." I smiled. That wasn't the truth. Claire and Jason found Phil and his diet of animals very interesting so they decided to give it a go because they both didn't want to be killers. Amiee was saved by Claire after being stabbed in the heart by her "friend" over a boy. I shuddered. Alex was just wondering near our area when Amiee saw him. She followed him, she seemed to like the look of him. Then he caught her following him and was actually happy. He was already a vampire, he realised by the colour of Amiee's eyes and knew she wasn't the normal type of vampire. They fell in love instantly. That was pretty sweet, I guess. Mum found Phil seven years after Alex joined his family. Which ended with me, alone. The loner out of the three happy couples. I was never alone, one of my family members were always with me. That wasn't what I meant though. I want someone to be with me. Be my other half. I sighed.

"Oh. What about the other two guys?" He asked

"That's Jason and Alex. My brother's-in-law." I answered his question and smiled.

We were at the biology door and he said

"After you." He smiled and gestured for me to go first.

I smiled back. I hung up my jacket and I went to the teacher to introduce myself to him. He didn't look to happy with me being here. What have I done now? I wanted to growl at him, like my vampire family. Growling was just one of the weird things my family could do, it was louder than any animal's growl. The other creepy thing my family could do is run at the speed of lighting. Then there were the other special abilities like flying and throwing fire, all in one, very creepy.

"Okay, if you could just take a seat there." He pointed towards the empty seat in the middle of the class. Next to the beautiful, pale, bronze haired boy. My heart was thudding loudly against my chest. Almost like it wanted to jump out of my chest and introduce itself to the beautiful boy. I was about to laugh at my stupidness but I realised that the boy started to fidget in his seat. He looked furious, nervous and disgusted. He didn't know me enough to judge me? Did he? I sat myself next to him and opened my book and started scribbling down notes. The boy was pulling himself as far away from me as the table allowed. I allowed my self one peek at him and the phrase _if looks could kill_ hit me as soon as I looked at him. His eyes pitch black -- it reminded me of my family, when they were thirsty they're eyes were black but once they hunted it turned to a goldish colour -- and his face was twisted in between agony and disgust. I looked away. He might have been a vampire, I tried my best again to not start screaming for help, No, that couldn't be it. Could it? No, I didn't believe it. I looked at him again but he wasn't looking at me. He didn't look like he was breathing. I looked away, definitely blushing.

But maybe that was the case. He might have not been breathing? Do I smell that bad? I smelled my hair. It smelled like strawberry, an innocent enough scent. Maybe he was allergic? Who would be allergic to strawberry? Don't let him get to your head Bella. So I hid in my hair for the rest of the lesson, listening to the teacher and writing down notes. The work we done now was easy because my tutor had thought to me about this before.

As soon as the bell rang, before I could even get up from my chair. The mysterious stranger disappeared through the door. Moving much too quickly. I frowned. I must be going mad.

I got up and Mike was right next to me.

"Where's your next lesson?" He asked and grinned at me

"P.E. you?"

"Same. What Gym are you in? One or two?"

"I'm not sure how do I find out?" I asked and smiled sheepishly

"Let me see your schedule"

I took out my school schedule and handed it to him. He nodded and smiled

"You're with me. Gym two" He handed me back my schedule.

"Cool." It really was cool. I liked Mike. He was nice, really nice.

He picked up my books and said "C'mon P.E. teachers hate it when your late" He smiled at me again.

"Okay." I smiled. I wasn't too happy when he picked up my books. I suddenly realised he may have a the qualities of a Labrador. Always at your side no matter where you are. But loyal, loyalty is good right?

"What was with Edward Cullen? Did you stab him with a pencil or something?" He asked sounding a little amused. Probably imagining me stabbing him with a pencil.

"Was that the boy next to me?" I asked

"Yeah." He answered me

"Oh. No I didn't stab him with a pencil."

He looked at me and looked like he might just start laughing. I couldn't find anything funny about this.

"Cullen then? Who are they? I didn't see them last time I came." I asked Mike.

"The Cullens moved down here two years ago, his two sisters the blonde one Rosalie, the little black haired one is Alice. The big one with black hair is Emmett and the other blonde one is Jasper. All pretty scary looking." He looked at me and grinned. I smiled back in response.

He handed me my books outside the girls changing room.

"See you in a few." He smiled at me and walked to the boy's changing room.

The teacher didn't make me change for P.E. today. He said I can just watch and get to see what were up to at this point. I was actually frustrated. I've always liked sports. I've played football with vampires for goodness sake. _Calm, Calm, Calm_. I chanted in my head.

P.E. was over very quickly. As I didn't need to change for P.E. the teacher told me to take some kind of meeting slip to the office.

"Give it straight to the receptionist." He told me

I nodded and walked out of the P.E. building.

I did as I was told. Walking slowly so the last 4 minutes of school would go quickly. I sighed and carried on walking a bit faster. Not exactly sure why.

Once I entered the Office I regretted agreeing to take this stupid slip. But I suppose better knowing than being left behind like a right _plonker_.

In the Office stood the bronze haired beautiful boy.

He was asking the receptionist to trade third hour Biology for anything. He didn't care what, just get out of Biology. I was shocked and irritated. How could I have this kind of effect on someone so quickly. I haven't done anything to him. What have I done to deserve this? Maybe I'll just get Alex to find out what his problem is. No! Stop right there. Human, and Vampire equals crushed bones. Definitely that one out of the question. Okay, this is weird because I've never been the one for violence. I rolled my eyes because firstly, I don't know why he is doing this. Secondly, there is bound to be a rational explanation for this.

The door opened and a girl came in. She had a yellow slip in her hand. She went to the desk and put the slip in the wire basket on the receptionist desk. She then turned around and walked out of the door again making a small breeze. My hair was playing around on my face. It tickled. I turned to look back if Edward was finished trying to ditch Biology. Edward was looking straight at me, his face disgusted and again with a bit of a twist of agony. He turned back to the receptionist and said

"I see that's impossible . Thank you." He turned around looked at me with the same expression as before.

As soon as he was out the door moving too quickly again I turned to the receptionist and gave her the slip.

"Thank you. How was your day then?" She asked and smiled.

"Fine, thank you." I smiled back and walked out of office building. The smiling is definitely going to hurt.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was surrounding my family's car. Of course they were. I sighed. As long as they don't get in my way when I reverse I don't really care.

I walked to my car, opened the door and got in. Then started to reverse, no one moved they were still staring at our cars. I roared the engine getting a little impatient because no one looked like they were going to move. I roared the engine again and they moved giving me space to reverse and not kill anyone in the procedure. I reversed and drove like a maniac through the parking lot. I was either showing off or really eager to get out of here. I couldn't tell I was too busy thinking about what I done to Edward. The tyres of my car screeched as I turned the corner out of the school parking lot and I carried on driving like mad till I was at the supermarket.

I liked shopping no matter what I was shopping for. It made me feel happy. My credit card was probably my best friend. My best friend right after Alex. I remember about what he said about telling us later. I probably will never know as I don't live with him and he doesn't repeat himself. I sighed.

Once I was done putting the groceries in the boot. I got in the car and drove home.

It wasn't a surprise to find Amiee and Jason in Charlie's kitchen both leaning against the counter. Well my kitchen too, I suppose.

"Where's Alex and Claire?" I asked while putting the groceries in the cupboards.

"Hunting." Amiee answered.

"Hmm." I agreed with a nod.

"We just wanted to see how it's going here" Jason said and carried on after a few seconds of pausing "I might be able to catch up with them. Sorry, Bells just wanted to see how you are in your new house." He grinned at me." Anyways, I guess I'll see you later Bella." He waved at me and was gone.

"Wait up!" Amiee said as he went through the back door. "Sorry, I need to hunt, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Wait, why did you come?" I asked.

"Like Jason said seeing how you settled in." She said. "I've got to go now, Love you." She hugged me and was gone.

I made steak and potatoes with salad for Charlie's dinner. We ate in silence. I was washing the dished when I finally asked.

"Dad what do you know about the Cullens?" I asked.

"Oh, the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at the hospital. Nice man, his kid's, all adopted teenagers, I though they would be trouble when they moved here, but not a trouble from them. He is a great man and we should be lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. Why do you ask?" He's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing just sit next to one of them in Biology." I smiled. "I'm off to bed. Night Dad." I kissed his cheek and went up the stairs.

"Night Bells." He answered me.

I changed in my pyjamas and climbed into bed. There was the constant whooshing of the rain and the wind which made it really hard to sleep. Everytime I was about to fall asleep I became conscious of the wind outside. I don't know how I could stay here for three months when two day's seemed to be hard enough. I planned on what I was going to say to Edward tomorrow. I was going to confront him and demand what his problem was. I knew exactly what I was going to say. Then my thoughts became a little bit more confusing and blurry. I was tired, I stared at the ceiling not sure what to do now. My eyes suddenly felt heavy. Next thing I knew my alarm was ringing.


	3. Guilt

**Guilt**

I was in a bit of a hurry, I would have had plenty of time to get to school if I hadn't called mum. We always get carried away in phone conversations. She asked about my first day at school and how were the kids there. Mum wouldn't be able to visit Charlie anymore like she had with me every year since now. She was turned to a vampire two years ago, so she stopped aging then. In another 5 years mum wouldn't have changed a bit and Charlie would be getting suspicious. Once you're turned to a vampire you stay frozen in time, you never change, you stay the same for the rest of eternity. As you can't change when you're a vampire, female vampires can't get pregnant, it's been bothering Claire a bit but she seems to be trying her best at not letting it get to her. When your pregnant, your body changes, but hers never will. So their only hopes are now with me, their happy that I will be a mother one day. That I still have that option, that is just one of the reasons their refusing to change me. What a stupid reason, when no is ever going to fall in love with me. After all these years with a vampire family, I doubt that I will ever like being with a human. Their slow and totally safe, with no danger involved, unlike my two brother-in-law's complete nutters and definitely dangerous. I always very much doubt a vampire would just run across me and fall in love with me. Yeah right, hilarious. I'm too boring for vampires. I'll be alone for the rest of my life. I sighed. Charlie must have left early for work. So I didn't need to spend anymore getting myself late.

I locked the door behind me and ran to my car because it was raining, and raining hard. I drove to school singing again with the music. I parked again in between Amiee's car and Claire's car. I pulled out my umbrella from under the passenger seat. Got out of the car and opened the umbrella. I locked the car door and ran inside the cafeteria. They were all there, sitting casually by the table. People didn't stare as much as they had yesterday. I looked to the table of the Cullens and was shocked. There were only four of them. The bronze haired boy wasn't with them. What if yesterday I had made such a bad impression that he decided to ditch school all together? What if it was my fault he wasn't here? If? It was my fault he wasn't here. I walked over to my family and sat down.

"What's up?" Alex asked catching up with my mood.

"Nothing." I answered. Claire, Amiee and Jason looked at me and then at Alex. Alex shrugged and they all looked away.

I felt guilty, it must have been my fault the beautiful boy didn't show up today. So much for confronting him, he wasn't even in. I might have plotted all night about it yesterday but I don't know why I even bothered because I knew I was too chicken to do anything.

That week passed quickly, but I got more and more relaxed as the boy called Edward didn't show up. At least I won't have to put up with his murderous stares. I tried to make myself feel better but I still couldn't help but feel Guilty. Alex took me hunting with him that weekend. He was definitely the most dangerous predator on Earth. He was vicious, growling so loud I had to cover up my ears. He was in the middle of fighting with a wolf right now. Animal blood was never really enough for my family, they were never filled but it's not that they had much choice but to control themselves ever since I came along. I hated myself for taking that choice away from them, for being the reason of their vegetarian lifestyle, but they convinced me that they didn't mind. As long as I was still alive and keeping Alex away from them with his car talk they were going to put up with the animal blood. It seems like a pretty crap excuse for not drinking human blood but I know what they meant about Alex and car talk. He would babble on about them all day and night, he would drag me through the garage showing me the latest models. Showing me the pieces of the car's engine and how to fix things. I could probably become a mechanic if I wanted to, I knew enough about car's to open my own business, but I've never been that much into cars.

On Sunday I wondered around Claire's and Amiee's house, playing their piano. I liked playing the piano, it let me express my feelings, I probably would have spent the entire night in the music room if Amiee hadn't told me what time it was. I had to get home before Charlie did and cook him dinner. I cooked him steak and potatoes with salad. I washed the dishes, no dish washer. I might ask Jason to help me removing the old technical appliances and buy me some plasma's and definitely a new washing machine. The one Charlie has at the moment growls almost as loudly as Alex does when it's washing something. Anyways, I'll get that sorted out another day.

I ran out of the house, I locked the door and ran as fast as I could to get to my car. It was raining and the pavement was slippery, I didn't care. Until, I had slipped and dropped on my butt. I cussed and got up, I wiped the back of my trousers and walked quickly to my car.

I drove to school, once again singing on my way there. I got out of my car and then started whistling. I nodded at my family and walked to my Maths class. I didn't have a clue why I was so cheerful, I carried on whistling till the cafeteria. I stopped whistling and very nearly started to choke. There were now five beautiful, pale faced strangers sitting at the table. Alex blew a high pitched whistle, and I turned to look at him. He looked concerned, I walked to my family's table. They looked at me like I was some kind of freak. Claire and Alex both were looking concerned, Amiee looking like I've lost it and Jason just looking at me, with a slight frown on his forehead. "What?" I demanded, I didn't soudn too friendly. Alex shook his head and looked away. I looked at the of the five strangers. I should really stop calling them that, they all have names. It seems disrepectful to think of them as the beautiful strangers, well the strangers part anyways. I looked over to the Cullens table.

The small pixie like one was looking at me. Alice, that was her name. She smilled at me and I smilled back. Edward shifted his eyes from his tray of food and looked at his sister with a dissaproving look. Alice turned away to look out of the window. Edward then meet my gaze. I looked back at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I never stared back at anyone either, it seemed rude and it always made the person I was looking at uncomfortable. But I just couldn't help but to stare at him. He didn't seem to be able to look away either, maybe I looked creepy, like a vampire. So he couldn't help but stare at me, vampires were meant to be beautiful and hard to look away from. Vampire, I could pass with my pale skin, but beautiful I was not. I chuckled and looked away from Edward's cruious gaze. I had a few punch lines for my not so appealing looks, but I best keep them to my self. He didn't seem angry or disgusted just curious and frustrated. I wonder what's bothering him. My family looked at me to see what's so funny. I just grinned while still looking at the ceiling. Well, atleast he is in school. I could stop feeling guilty about being the blame of his dissapearance. I remembered my music player in my bag. I got it out and put it on my favourite band. While I was searching for my favourite band it must have started snowing, there was now little bits of white comming down the sky. Snow. Great, I pulled a face and looked at Alex. He looked at me and smiled.

"Fancy a snow ball fight?" Alex asked me and my other family members. I knew that if I agreed I wouldn't come back to my next lesson alive. I better give it a miss. He was still looking at me, but he didn't need to hear me say anything. Being my best friend Alex knew nearly everything there is to know about me. "Err, no thanks. I'll give it a miss." I pulled another disgusted face as I looked out the window in to the now snow covered parking lot.

"Okay. See you later." Alex got up and so did Claire, Amiee and Jason. Alex kissed my forehead quickly and walked off. Claire patted my head as she walked past me. It was normal for Alex to kiss my head, we had a very weird relationship. Weird yes, but nothing that Amiee should worry about, me and Alex don't think of each other in that way. We are just super friendly to each other, we're super friendly to anyone really. We only have to keep a distance from humans, as it's the best for everyone. Not like humans would even want to get close to us. We'll not us, because no one seemed bothered by me. Just my family, I was fine. I still tried my best not to hang around humans because one human was plenty for my family to be friendly to, so I wouldn't make it anymore difficult for them. I turned to look at the student filled cafeteria, nearly everyone was looking at my family leaving, some were looking at me. Other peopel seemed to be fidgeting in their seats, looking as if they were going to come over to me. Not a good idea, I should have went with my family. I didn't like having conversations with anyone. I just didn't seem to relate well with anyone except my family. Or maybe it was just because I've been with my family for so long and I've never had to spend time with anyone I dont live with.

Even the Cullens were looking at my families exit. All except one, Edward. He was looking at me, frustrated as ever. I didn't feel comfortable with the way he was looking at me.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria without looking back. I walked to building 2 and class 2b to my Biology lesson. The one class I was in with this intimidating Edward Cullen. I still couldn't help but to feel annoyed with him. I hadn't done anything to him and he was so extremely rude!

_Calm, Calm, Calm_. I chanted over and over again to my Biology class. I went in the class and sat down at my table. I still had one headphone in my right ear. I switched to the next song. I opened my book and started writting down the title and date. Most of the Biology stuff is easy, even Jason had a go at tuttoring me. He helped me with Biology, Amiee helped me in Music, Claire helped me in P.E. and Alex helped me, well Alex. He helped me learn about cars and he also taught me self defence, like that helped. I live in a world full of vampires with unbeliavable strength and he wanted to teach me how to punch. I would propably brake my hand if I even tried punching a vampire, they were rock hard and cold. I mean I expected them to be cold because they passed away, but the rock hard part is still a mistery to me. My strenght is nothing compared to theirs. My mum wasn't happy with what Alex was teaching me but once Alex had said it will help me in the human world, mum didn't argue. What he meant of the human world was that there are humans who aren't exactly saints themselves.

I was off in my own world then. The sound of a chair being moved next to me disturbed my train of thought. I didn't look to see who it was, because I knew who it was. Edward Cullen, the intimidating boy who tried to ditch Biology because he didn't like me. I switched off my music and paid attention to the front of the class. had not yet entered the classroom but I didn't want to push my luck by looking at Edward and seeing his murderous glare.

"Hello" Edward said, I turned to stare at him. He smiled at me and carried on. "I'm Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week." He carried on smiling at me. All I could do was stare. "You must be Bella Swan." I carried on staring, and a few seconds later I snapped out of it.

"Err, Hi." Was all I could manage to answer him. What was with the friendlyness today. Maybe I just imagined him being furious and disgusted. Maybe I imagined him trying to ditch Biology because of me. No, I didn't imagine that, I was positive. No one could forget his beautiful face even when he was angry. I shoke myhead trying to clear my head.

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks?" He asked, and again I could see he seemed a bit frustrated when he asked that. It also felt like my first day at school all over again.

"Nothing I can't handle." I answered and smiled. He smiled in response, then it was his turn to stare at me. I looked back at him, I seemed to be drowning in his eyes. They were a light golden, a much more friendly colour then it was last week. Wait! Gold? Is he wearing contacts? I know that gold eyes were a way of telling who was a vegeterian vampire, like my family. But Edward? Normal looking, gorgeous Edward? A vampire. I was sort of shocked that I might be right, but I couldn't think anymore. had entered the class and called the class to order. I turned to look at the front of the class, freed from Edward's stare. Everytime I tried to think of Eward being a vampire I shuddered. He was pale, he had gold eyes and they were black last week. Like my families eyes are when they are thirsty. Maybe he does wear contacts. Vampire's are usually cold too, I wanted to reach out and test my theory and see if it was true but that would be a bit rude of me to do. Rude? I was worried about being rude to a vampire? No, not vampire, just someone who seems to have the same qualities of a vampire. My thought's started to confuse me so I stopped thinking all together.

"Why did you move to Forks?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"It's complicated." It really was, vampire step father. Two vampire siters, two vampire brother's in law. One a total moron and the other one seems to be having trouble not ripping my throat open. Most important of all my vampire mother. The most disturbing thought was the poor human father I had, who knew nothing about what had happened to his ex-wife and knew nothing about what his daughter knew about, which was the existance of vampires.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Edward answered and smiled trying to encourage me to go on.

"My mother remarried-- " I couldn't even finish when Edward interrupted me.

"So, you don't like the guy?" Edward asked. That wasn't the case, it was so much more complicated. A unfriendly step father would be easier to live with then a bunch of vampires.

"No Phils great, just my mum thought I should spend sometime with my dad. So I came to live with my dad." I couldn't just tell him the truth. Yeh, hey my step father turned my mum to a vampire and my two sisters and brother's in law are vampires too and they don't want to turn me into a vampire because they won't take away my life even though my other brother in law Alex thinks it's cool. Yeah, sure, tell Edward the truth. He would propably go running, screaming out of the room or advice me to go to a mental clinic, unless Edward wasn't so suprised that...

"Oh." That was all Edward responded.

"Yeah, Oh." I muttered under my breath and started taking notes of the lecture was giving us.

"But now your unhappy." Edward pointed out. I chuckled without humour.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you Life's never fair." I told him and carried on with my notes.

"I believe I have heard that before." I don't even know why I was explaining anything to him. After the way he treated me last week, but I'm just hoping that it wasn't my fault that he missed school. The guilt seemed to be pushing somewhere in the back of my mind, for one if it was my fault he missed school he wouldn't be talking to me. That made me feel better. Slightly. I sighed.

"Am I annoying you?" Edward asked sounding a bit amused.

"No, I'm more annoyed at myself. My mother always called me her open book because I was so easy to read." He must have understood that something was bothering me. He automatically thought it was him that was bothering me.

"I find you very hard to read." He looked into my eyes and there was the frustrated look on his face again.

"You must be a good reader then." I had trouble looking away from him but I somehow managed it. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye and he was still looking at me. The bell rang and he was out of the class room door in the matter of seconds. I got up and didn't get a chance to even gather my books Mike already had them. He smiled at me.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"That was hard, I don't get Biolgy. It's just somekind of gibberish to me..."He carried on chattering to the way to gym. He handed me my books and walked to get changed.

Gym wasn't much fun. We were doing basketball, something I never enjoyed because I was so short. I could never reach the hoop but I was good at shooting though. No one bothered passing me the ball though because they propably couldn't even see me.

Then some boy I hadn't yet spoken to pushed me, must have been an accident as he had his back to me. I dropped and the coach blew his whistle. Everyone stopped playing and I started to get up.

"Are you okay Bella?" Coach Reese asked.

"Fine." I stretched out my left leg and winced. It hurt a bit. The coach didn't miss that and said

"Maybe you should get changed." I nodded and walked of to the changing room. I might aswell as I didn't get much of a chance to play in the first place.

I waited until everyone else had arrived in the changing rooms, got changed and started leaving. I walked out of the changing room and Alex was standing leaning sideways to the right of the wall next to the gym door. He had a dissapointed facial expression. He must have been listening, vampires have super hearing. Another odd and bonus to their life. It was just so cool, I would swap my human life to be a vampire anyday.

"I thought you knew how to play basketball." Alex asked and then grinned.

"I do, I was pushed." I answered. Oh, oh.

"Who?" Alex asked and looked angry. I shouldn't have said anything. He is extremely protective and easily set off by other humans. They wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"No one, can we go I'm hungry." I tried to distract him and it worked. He pulled me over his right shoulder and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Put me down." I screamed and punched his back. "Put me down!" I screamed again. The corridors were empty, so Alex didn't have to pretend to be normal. He didn't seem to be having any trouble with my weight. The truth also was that he wasn't. Apparently, I was as light as a feather, right. I didn't see the point in hitting him because it didn't hurt him. I was propably giving myself bruises because of his rock hard back. I gave up, and switched to full pout mode, as he carried me through the parking lot.

The students there were just staring at us. I sighed and scanned to see how far our cars were. They were at the end of parking lot on the right. Why did they have to be so far. I didn't enjoy attention like most people. I lowered my head and stared at the ground as Alex carried on walking.

He set me down on my feet once we reached my car. I glared at him, he was such a pain. He also never listened to me when I complained. He reached in my jackets pocket and pulled out my car keys and opened my car. He handed the car keys and smiled. I sighed.

"See you tomorow." He said and walked to his car. Amiee opened her car door and then turned to me, she pecked me on the cheek, smiled and got in her car.

"See ya." I mummbled and got in my car. They --without a doubt-- had heard my mummbled goodbye. The super hearing again. I sighed and turned the car keys and then drove out of the parking lot.

Once I was home finished cooking and cleaning up, Amiee called and said they weren't going to be in tomorow, they were going hunting.

I sighed, thinking of sitting alone at the lunch table by myself. I also remembered that Edward was now in school. So I was actually looking forward to going to school as I would see him. The guilt I felt before had now totally dissapeared thanks to the conversation me and him had had today. I smiled and started getting ready for bed.

**

* * *

**

**I don't own Bella or Edward's characters.. Half the characters in this story belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own Amiee, Alex, Jason and Claire. Even the Phil and Bella's mum Renee are a bit of Stephenie's but I played a bit with them and created them into Vampires. I do apologize for giving Bella some attitude or what ever you think it is I gave her. It's just the way I would have liked it :) **

**Please review, I need some of your ideas how I can improve. Sorry my spell check didn't work on this chapter :)**

**Chapter 4 is being written and will be uploaded soon :) By the way, I'm planning to write the story from beggining to end, of Bella's vampire world. I also am considering writting my own vampire version of New Moon. Only because I have a heck of a lot of free time and also because my friend seems to like my Bella-is-already-with-vampires- idea. :) **


	4. Incident

_**Incident**_

I woke up in the morning with an extremely dark room. Had I got my alarm clock wrong? Had I set it to the wrong time? I checked to see if I had. No, it was seven-fifty and it was dark. I don't know why I was so confused about what time it was because Forks was always dark and gloomy and most of all wet. Fabulatastic! I have no idea where that came from, really it's like Fabulous and Fantastic. Okay... I'm arguing with myself because...

My alarm carried on ringing and it started to get on my nerves. I switched it off and pulled myself up in a sitting up position. I've never had such an uncomfortable night in my entire life. Okay I can think of one night, the time when Alex left me locked up in garage until I tested one of his cars. I never did, mum came to the rescue. It was funny to see Alex not getting his way. I got changed in a purple shirt but it wouldn't keep me warm so I got my black jacket on too. I then put on my black jeans and my white trainers.

I ate a cereal bar and didn't even get a chance to quickly tidy my bed because I was running late. I ran out in the cold, wet front yard of Chalie's house. I ran to my car and just as I was about to slip I caught myself by grabbing on the door handle. As the door of my Lamborghini went up it pulled me up with it. It was kind of fun, I was extremely childish this morning. I sang along with the music, again. It will be extremely embarrassing once I have someone in my car and I just start singing with the music. I don't have a talent for singing, that was Amiee's job. In our family I could tell who was best at what. My mum was best at cooking human food, Phil my step dad was very good with the medical stuff. If I got hurt he would take care of it. He said he was inspired by his friend Carlisle, they met more then two-hundred years ago. I'm surprised I even remember the name, apparently Carlisle was also the person he got the idea of "Vegetarian Vampires" from. Phil didn't even tell me his surname though.

Phil didn't plan on becoming a vegetarian but he had to because I came with my mother, and where she was so was I. So he didn't have much choice but to become a vegetarian if he wanted my mother around. Moving on, Claire is the well, good at flying without a plane or helicopter. Jason is a good fighter, the best in our family. Alex knows the most about cars and Amiee can control fire along with being a good singer. I was the best at... Umm... Err.... Being human and not freaking out over the existence of vampires? Well that sort of sucks at something to be good at, I suppose I'm good at acting normal when I know about stuff around me that is not normal. I sighed.

I got out of my car and locked the door. While putting my keys in my pocket my phone slipped out of the same pocket. It smashed to the floor and went to pieces. "Great." I said to myself. I bent down to pick it up, I got all of the pieces, and I put it together and started to get up when I heard the highest pitched sound ever. It sounded like a thousand of screaming people, once I turned I saw a big blue van heading straight at me. While turning I saw the most beautiful, shocked face of Edward Cullen. He looked absolutely terrified, wasn't that meant to be my expression? Maybe I was just confident that someone from my family will same me. The van getting closer, I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed myself again my car.

Then something hard hit me and I was on the floor. My eyes flew open, Edward had me locked in between his right arm and his waist. My head hit the ground but I felt no pain, my eyes flew open again and Edward was now pushing the van away... With his shoulder? What the... Then the van took a bad turn and the back of the van was going to crush my legs. Okay, now I was really gone insane, he lifted the van off my legs and then set it down away from my legs and the glass from the car windows shattered. I covered my face so I don't get glass in my eyes, or swallow a piece of glass by accident. I didn't need to cover myself Edward was leaning over my body, shielding me from the glass.

Then the screaming began, I couldn't make out a word any of them were shouting. I was staring at Edward in shock. How did he get here so fast? Did he really lift a van of my legs? Is that dent really from his shoulder? Have I gone insane? Possible. Where was my family when I need them, it's like once life finds me unprotected it tries to take its chances at killing me. If Edward wasn't here I'd be... Dead or broken beyond repair. Same thing or similar? My head started spinning and I tried to get out of Edward's iron grip. He wasn't planning on letting go.

"Bella are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, he sounded like my mother when I hurt myself, like a stressed mother over her baby. It would have made me laugh if I hadn't just nearly been killed by a van that was driven by Leo.

"No I'm not hurt..." I paused for about two seconds. " Ow.." My head started hurting, it felt like someone was hammering at my head. Then I remembered hitting my head against the ground. I reached to touch the back of my head but Edward's hand caught mine.

"You hit your head. Now stop moving, you might have hurt your back or something else." He said, his lips twitched, fighting a smile. I guessed.

He set me down and as soon as he did I started to get up, he pushed my right shoulder down so I my butt hit the ground.

"I said don't move." He said sounding irritated.

"But it's cold." I protested. He chuckled. It took three teachers to push the van further away to get to me.

The ambulance had arrived by then, the paramedics got me a stretcher which was totally unnecessary, I tried to refuse but the traitor Edward said I hit my head so I was loaded onto one. They put on a neck brace and I felt my cheeks turn hot. They unloaded me from the back of the ambulance van and I crossed my arms against my chest. This is just so extremely embarrassing. Good thing Alex isn't here, he would be laughing his head off. No doubt that they would hear about this. They put me in a ward and Leo was wheeled next to my bed. He looked bad.

"Leo are you alright?" I asked

"Bella, I'm so sorry I tried to stop--" He answered me but I cut him off.

"Its okay, Edward pulled me out of the way. But are you alright?" I asked again.

"I'll be fine just a few cuts and bruises. Wow. Edward Cullen, I didn't see him, it must have happened so fast." He answered and smiled.

After that he just kept on apologizing. He hadn't seen Edward either. I clearly remember seeing Edward's shocked face across the parking lot. I was starting to get confused. I closed my eyes trying to block him out when I heard 'his' voice.

"Is she asleep?" He asked. My eyes flew open, he was looking at me and smiling. My eyes narrowed. Traitor why isn't he being forced on a stretcher like the rest of us. I decided to ask.

"Why aren't _you_ stuck on a bed like us?" I asked sounding really annoyed.

"It's about who you know." He answered and smiled again

Tyler tried apologizing to Edward when Edward cut him off "I'm fine. You should rest though you don't look to good." I didn't hear Tyler's response but he shut up after that. Edward then looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes. I pulled the Velcro of the neck brace open and threw it under the bed. I pulled my legs to my chest and sat there, staring forward.

"So are you alright." He asked. I carried on looking forward and answered him,

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." I was still looking forward when a doctor came through the doors. He had blonde hair, he was pale and tall. He looked about twenty. He could have been a movie star for all I knew.

"So how are we feeling? I am Doctor Cullen by the way." He said and pulled out a folder from the end of my bed and started reading it. "I'm fine, can I go home? Please there's nothing wrong with me." I pleaded and then something hit me. Doctor Cullen? So that must be Edward's adoptive father. My mouth flew open, and I stared at him. looked at me and I shut my mouth.

"Okay, let see." He walked over to my right side and started pocking at my skull. I winced.

"Tender?" He asked, I nodded then winced again.

"I would like you to go straight home. Okay?" Dr. Cullen asked. I winced but then nodded.

walked over to Mike. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us a little longer."

I got off the hospital bed. Then I turned to look at Edward. "Can we talk?' I asked in an unfriendly tone. I walked towards the door and he blew past me.

Once we were outside of the ward. I just stood there looking at him.

"How... How did you get over to me so fast?" That was the only question I could get out.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." He answered and smiled.

"No you weren't. You were standing by your car, I saw you." I answered him.

"You hit your head Bella." He answered me. His expression became sour.

"Don't tell me I hit my head too hard, I know what I saw."

"And what exactly was that." He asked in an angry tone.

"You were over to me in a flash, you pushed the van away, and you lifted the van off my legs before it crashed on them." I know it sounded absolutely insane but I really did know what I saw.

"Well... No one is going to believe you." He answered, he hesitated at the start.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." I said. That was true I wasn't going to tell anyone, because if I had seen what he had done it would be as important secret as my families. He has super strength, like...

"Why does it matter then." He argued with me.

"I want to know why I am lying for you." I argued back.

"Can't you just thank me and forget about it." He said and he didn't mean that as a question.

"Thank you." I quickly said.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked.

"No..." I answered him coolly.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why did you even bother?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He almost whispered and walked away from me.

I walked into the waiting room and Charlie was panicking. I raised my hands in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." I said while he put his hand around my shoulder.

"Let's get you home." He said to me.

We got in his police cruiser and drove home. It was a silent drive and I was grateful for that. Or maybe Charlie was talking to me, I was way past noticing if he was. I was too busy trying to remember if Edward was across the parking lot. If Edward did lift a van off me. I knew the answer already. Yes, Edward did run across the parking lot at impossible speed, he did leave a dent in Leo's van with his shoulder, he did lift a van of me. I knew it, I knew it all.


	5. Ignored

_**Sorry I used some err. You know words.. Don't say I didn't warn you.. It's only once or twice w.e [whatever ] Enjoy xx**_

* * *

_**Ignored**_

I drove into the school parking lot on wednesday and walked towards the building of my first lesson. I looked at Amiee as I walked and she looked a bit shocked or scared, I couldn't tell. I smiled at her and carried on walking.

It started raining and I picked up my pace. I was soaking wet by the time I got to the Maths class. I sat down next to Jesscia looking like a wet rat.

Maths was just annoying, Jessica was chewing gum, as much as it annoyed me I didn't tell on her, it was against the rules to chew in school. I just wasn't in the mood to pick any argument with anyone today. English also passed in a blur.

I was thinking about the van, the shoulder, my legs, well all together about yesterday. Maybe I had hit my head a bit to hard and I was having hallucinations. Oh well, Edward might have been rock hard and ice cold but he saved me, he touched me. I've been having dreams about that, not in that sence, just having dreams about storking his face or hugging him like I did with Alex. I sighed. He isn't like Alex, he is very unfriednly.. No wait, he spoke to me. Okay, forget I ever said that, Edward is strange. Alex is too. I'm arguing with my self, I had hit my head too hard.

Instead of having lunch I went to the music practise room. You were allowed in them during break and lunch, there was a piano in each tiny room.

I sat down and started playing random notes, after a while it sounded like music. Oh right, It was the little piano piece Claire had made with me. It was beautiful, peaceful and soft, like a lullaby. I sometimes left my door open to hear Claire playing, she liked playing the piano as much as I did.

I was suprised my family didn't come looking for me as I hadn't gone to eat lunch. The bell rang and I walked to Biology, the one class I shared with Edward. My heart was pounding in my chest like mad. I walked in the Bilogy class and it stopped all together.

I don't know why I was being so odd, I mean Edward did usually sit there. Honestly, I sighed and rolled my eyes at my own idiocy.

I hung up my coat and walked towards the table me and Edward shared. I wanted some answers and the only way I was going to get them was by being nice and with the type of answers I needed, atleast one of the questions I asked and he answered it will set me off. Here goes my attempt at being nice. I pulled up a smile and said "Hello Edward." He turned his head just an inch in my direction and nodded. I sat down and waited for him to say something, he didn't. I coughed to catch his attention but he just ignored me. Oh so that's how you want it then, fine by me! I'm good when it comes to ignorance. WATCH ME EDWARD CULLEN! I screamed in my head, what was up with me, did I have some kind of anger management problems I didn't know about until now? Hmm whatever.

I walked to my car and stared at Edwards car as his family got in. I ran to my car and jumped in, I turned the key and drew out of the parking lot, just like the first day. Making a scene, _Sheesh_ Bella, he propably realized your into him and he is just trying to blow you off easily, because what was I. A stupid human and he was a freakish vampire with super cool vampire strenght and speed, unless his some kind of freaky version of a vampire.

The next day passed the same, no Hi or even a nod this time.

Then the next day...

Oh guess what,

What?

The next day passed exactly like the last day. Well, atleast he warned me before I got a bit too possesed with him. He made it very clear he isn't intrested so I didn't bother trying to talk to him, I didn't bother wasting space in my head thinking about him either. He just blew out of my mind like a, Umm, well, he just blew out.

It was another one of those boring days at school and Alex was complaining about Jason not letting him paint his orange, yes orange, Saab. It was a gift from Claire so Jason isn't letting Alex touch it. Alex just keeps moaning that it doesn't fit in with the rest of the dark coloured cars. He wants to colour blue but Jason is standing his ground.

I put the tips of my shoes on the side of table and sighed.

"Jason please I mean Claire won't mind will you?" Alex asked rhethorically, Claire looked at him and narrowed her eyes propably wishing she had the power of setting things on fire.

"I said no." Jason repeated for the gazillionth time. I rolled my eyes and my eyes met the Cullens table. They were all looking away, I ocassionally looked to their table, just to see if Edward was looking at me. I done this nearly every day. Okay, so when I said he just blew out of my head, that wasn't exactly true. He was still there, lingering in the back of my mind. I sighed again and pulled my feet off the table and folded my hands on the table and put my head on them. I didn't feel too good. That chicken salad tasted off, the sale by date was fine but It still tasted off. I missed my mums cooking. I realised a few seconds later Alex wasn't bugging Jason anymore.

"You okay Bella?" Jason asked. I moved my and showed him a thumbs up with my head still on my arms.

"Do you want to go home?" Jason asked, I nodded. I didn't think I was going to make it through the day without puking on someone. That's how bad it was, there was definatelly something wrong with the chicken.

"I'll take her." Amiee offered, I lifted my head to see her and the rest of my family. "Woah Bella you look green." Amiee said in a suprised and amused tone. I felt Claire move her leg under the table and the night second Amiee screamed a quick scream. Claire glared at her, with the '_if looks could kill' _look in her eyes.

"No it's okay I got it." Jason quickly said, I knew the reason why, if he left for now he wouldn't have to listen to Alex moaning about the orange car.

He got up and put one hand around my waist and pulled me up. I stumbled and tripped about two times just on the way out of the cafeteria.

We walked through the parking lot and he lifted me in the car. I done my seat belts and he drove me home. I didn't know how I got there but next thing I knew it was morning and I was feeling better. I had a shower got dressed in black skinnies, black converse and a black with white collar top. I got my jacket and ran throguh the door, it was again cold. No suprise there, I walked towards my car as I didn't want to drop or anything. The closer I got to my car the better I could see. There was an electric blue car infront of it. Aaah it was Alex's car, his _SSC Ultimate Aero. _I sighed, he was taking me to school as Jason propably told them about me passing out in his car. I was tired, it's a human thing. _Gosh._ I opened the door and got in, It was warm. I smiled.

"Morning to you too." Alex said and smiled.

"Hey." I said to him and put on my seat belt. He started driving, slowly at the start and then drived like a maniac. Some things will never change. I thought he calmed down the last time Jason went flying through his front window after Alex braked too quickly. I held on to my seat just incase, I didn't trust him. He looked at me and winked.

"Ugh.." Please don't let me go through the window, I promise I'll be good and do my homework. Wait I already do my hom-

I hit my head against the left door once Alex turned to quickly.

"You could have warned me!" I shouted at him.

"Drama queen." I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes at him.

I got out of the car and there standing with her arms crossed and anger on her face was Claire.

"I thought we asked you to pick her up for school, not _kill _her." She nearly yelled and turned even angrier when she said _kill_. Some students looked at us, I looked at Alex and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm still alive." I said in a calm voice. Alex grinned at me. I sighed.

"Don't think I'm finished with you Alex." Claire muttered.

Once again, I picked out the chicken salad and checked the sell by date.

"Could you just..." I trailed of asking Amiee to sniff it, to see if it was off before I ate it. I pushed it towards her, her nose wrinkled in disgust but she answered.

"It's fine." I nodded and started nibbling on the salad. Alex was off again.

"Please Jason, Please, I'll do whatever you want, please." Alex tried pleading with Jason about the orange car again. Oh,Oh. Jason was mad now,

"For the final time! NO!." He yelled got out of his chair and stormed off. Claire sighed and walked after him. Everyone except the Cullens were looking at our table.

"Great." I said under my breath. Alex just sat there staring at a senior who was looking at him, the senior boy looked a bit scared and he quickly looked away. One by one the other students looked away.

"C'mon Alex." Amiee said while getting up. "See you Bella." She said to me and walked off.

"Bye." Alex said to me and walked away, he was either sad or pissed off. Sad because he didn't get his way or pissed because Jason embarassed him infront of everyone. No, Alex is never self concious so propably sad because he didn't get his way. I sighed and looked in bag for my music player. I put on my favourite band and put the tips of my shoes on the table and leaned back. I started rocking backwards and farwards, nearly falling backwards once but I caught my self before I could. I carried on rocking, then the bell rang. The cafeteria was empty except for two of the Cullens there, Emmett and Alice and other four students.

I got up and walked to Biology. I entered the class hung my coat and went to take my seat. I ignored Edward the way he ignored me, we never spoke to each other, even when we were meant to be doing partner work. We knew the work well enough so we didn't have to discuss any answers, we already knew them. I sat down and a minute later Leo hopped his butt on my books. He did this often, but he never sat on my books, he sat on the edge of the table and talked to me. At first he was obviously worried that me and Edward would get closer because of having shared the same car crash experience, but we had the opposite effect, so Leo got more confident with talking to me.

"So..." Leo started the conversation.

"What's up?" I asked and smiled at him. He was... blushing?

"Jessica asked me to the dance. "

"That's great Leo." I said with real enthusiasm.

"Well.. I said I had to think about." He said to me. I felt angry but relieved that he hadn't turned her down totally.

"Why would you do that?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Oh great, I'll just go along and let it down to him gently.

"Yaaah?" I asked using my stupid version of a yes. I done that to annoy mum, she hated it when I talked like a toddler and didn't use proper English. Bite this mum!

"Um... never mind." He said in the end. _Okay_ then... I knew what he was going to ask but whatever, maybe I didn't...

"Just spit it out Leo." I was starting to get a bit annoyed, I didn't like it when people left me hanging, like Edward had done only in a different way. I never told my family about my conclusion about Edward and his family being vampires, that would have made them more protective then they already are. I didn't want any more of that, so I kept quiet.

"I was just wondering...you know.." I do know Leo, I answered him in my head. I sighed.

"Leo, I'm getting old here." I said.

"Will you go to the spring dance with me?" He asked very quickly it took me a minute to figure out what he just said. I don't know why I was so suprised. All that time he was staring at the floor bright red. Oh, I finally thought once I got it. I also knew how much Jessica Stanley fancied him.

"I-I.. I.." I couldn't finish my sentence, I didn't want to make him upset for taking so long to answer.

"I don't think thats a good idea." I said to him honestly. It wasn't, Jessica would have killed me if I went with Leo. She was always drooling over him.

"Why not?" He demanded sounding a bit rude. I ignored that.

"Seariously Leo are you blind." I didn't mean that as an actual question. I sighed and carried on " I think you should tell her yes."

"Oh, are you going with someone else?" He said and turned to look at Edward. I didn't bother turning my head to see _him, _I've been doing great ignoring him. Yeah, like drooling over him is your way of getting over things then yeah Bella, your doing great!

"No, I'm not going at all." I said and then chuckled.

"Why aren't you going?" He asked using the rude tone again.

"I have a date..." I just wanted to see his reaction, his eyes went wide, his face turned pale and looked like he might cry. It was priceless but I didn't want him to cry, then I noticed Edward went rigid in his seat too. I sighed and carried on with. " with my brother-in-law." It was true Alex wasn't going to the prom and neither was Amiee, well none of them were including Jason and Claire. The prom they could handle, but not two humanly occassions in one year, one was enought for a decade. Alex was taking me hunting with him. YaY! I'll get to see dead bunnies and deers! YippY! Please detect the sarcasm.

"What?" Leo asked a bit confused.

"I'm going out with my brother-in-law Alex. He has been bugging me to go with him to some kind of city. So I said fine and he said this weekend. There, happy now?" I asked a bit sarcastic.

"Can't you go some other time?" He asked but he sounded like his normal self now, instead of the rude Leo a few seconds ago. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I just tried imagining if I told him I couldn't go with him. He seemed to enjoy watching me change colours like a mood lamp when he hunted. He would propably throw my car through the parking lot, crush a few humans, appart from that nothing big. Right, so there was no way I can ever cancel on Alex, and he calls me a drama queen. I pulled my self together and answered him

"No sorry, you don't know what Alex is like when you cancel on him." I answered truthfully.

"Okay.." He said and went to his seat. I sighed in relief and rubbed my fingers to my temples, one stupid human event I miss. There is nothing anyone in my family can say to that either because they hate Alex's tantrums as much as I do.

Then I felt someone's eyes on my face. I turned unwillingly to my left and Edward was staring at me with shock and frustration in his eyes. What his problem. I thought to myself. I turned to the front and looked at the teacher and then started writting my notes.

I could feel his eyes on my face but I didn't bother myself to check for sure. The bell rang, I gathered my books together and got up.

"Bella?" Edward called me. I turned to look at him, he was beautiful, it's hard to look away when his standing inches away from you. It was even harder trying to hold my hands to my self. I still remembered his ignorance over the past two months.

"What Edward, are you talking to me now?" I asked, my heart started racing as soon as I said his name. It was stupid to have this kind effect just because he remembered I sat next to him and decided to say my name.

"Actually no." He answered, trying to stop himself from laughing.

I closed my eyes and talked through my teeth "What do you want then?".

"Nothing in peculiar." He said to me, my eyes flew open and I was about to punch him when the teacher dismissed our row. It wouldn't have been a good idea to punch him anyways, I would have broken my arm thanks to his rock hard jaw, but It would have proved my vampire theory. I stormed out of the room.

Oustide the classroom there was my family standing right in my way. Claire and Alex in front of me started to walk and Amiee pushed me from behind me. I looked back and Jason was right next to Amiee. I was in the middle, it was like having bodyguards, only a more frightening version of bodyguards. They all followed me to my next class, which was Gym then they left. What was with them, I could walk myself to class. Maybe they figured out what my conclusion is, they found out Edward is a vampire. Did they? How?

Gym passed very quickly and I was greatful for that.

I came out of the changing room and thought I would be met by my bodyguards but I wasn't. I started walking towards the parking lot. Maybe they hadn't figured it out, because if they had I doubt they would be letting me walk around the school with vampires on the loose.

I walked through the parking lot, I walked past the shiny silver Volvo and Edward was leaning against it, smiling at me. I pulled a _'What the Fuck' _face and carried on walking. I got to my family and they were all in their cars except Alex.

"Don't forget about Saturday." He reminded me.

"I won't. By the way what was with all the bodyguard crap?" I asked him, he shrugged and answered

"We heard Edwards little sister say your name and we jumped to conclusions, thought you fell through a window or hurt yourself or something." He shrugged again. "Bye Bella." He said and got in his car.

I got in my car and started driving home.

They hadn't figured it out, they just thought I hurt myself. The bodyguard thing was propably watch so I don't trip on my way to Gym. Very funny, but why didn't they follow me _'from' _Gym? They weren't telling me something. Or maybe he didn't add detail. I'll ask again tomorow.

I got out of the car and walked inside the house. I cooked Charlie lasagna and got two cups of tea. After we were done I washed the dishes then decided that my car needed a wash too. I washed my car and polished it, vaccumed the inside and changed the air freshner bottle. I went inside and put the car polish and tiny vaccum cleaner away. Amiee had also re-decorated Charlies entire house, well nearly, she changed the furniture coloured the kitchen white and then put purple and white wallpaper in the living room. She changed all of the TV's into big plasmas. Charlie was estatic, watching his sports game on a huge screen now. Charlie didn't let her paint his room but did let her get him some new clothes a TV in his room and a new bed. The last one was uncomfortable. She also done my room-

"I'm going over to the Blacks on sunday. You wanna come?" Charlie asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Sure." I answered and smiled. "Anyways, it's late. Night dad." I said and went up the stairs.

"Night Bella." He shouted after me.

I had a shower, quickly done my maths homework and put on some music. I reminded myself to ask Alex about the bodyguard thing about before and after Gym. I listened to the music and my eyes felt heavy. I was trying to stay awake to atleast finish listening to the CD but my eyes failed on me and I was asleep.

* * *

**Heres the latest chapter, I'll hopefully get to the next one tomorow as it's 10:09 pm in England right now and my back and head is killing me. By the way, I'm not too sure but the chapters seem very long to me, I apologize. :) See back tomorow or something for an update xx**


	6. Explain

_Explain_

The lunch hall as always was full. The small pixie like Cullen was looking at me. Her name was Alice. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then I remembered what I had reminded myself to ask yesterday.

"So.." I began, my family turned their heads to look at me.

"So..?" Amiee asked.

"About yesterday." I carried on

"What about yesterday?" Amiee asked, they looked puzzled. Claire shot a warning glance at Amiee but she didn't see it.

"What was that about, after Biology I mean." I said

"Over reaction." Alex quickly cut in before Amiee could say anything. I looked at Alex and frowned.

"I'm not an idiot, if you don't tell me then I'll find out by myself." I looked at Alex, once I started begging to him he would give in. I would use the excuse of 'So much for a best friend Alex, I'm never speaking to you again' It always worked. They suddenly looked terrified, all of them, even Jason that was a first.

"Could you just..." Claire began.

"Is there anyway you could try to move yourself to a different Biology class?" Jason asked.

"No, whats wrong with it?" I asked, they had figured it out. No wonder they were being so protective.

"Nothing.." Claire said.

"Well then why-" I began to say but Alex cut me off.

"Just stay away from the Cullens and don't talk to that Edward person." Alex said.

"Huh why? It's not like I'm going to talk to Edward anytime soon anyways, he is like on total ignore-Bella mode. So, explain." I demanded and looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"The Cu-" I felt a leg being moved under the table and then Alex's eyes widened and his hands slid down to his pants. I looked at Claire and she looked furious. She kicked him in the ..... I sighed.

"Explain." I demanded again, I didn't really need their explanation I knew what was up with them.

"It's nothing Bella." Claire said and looked away. I was annoyed.

"Fine, I'll just go and ask the Cullens if they really are..." I said and Claire looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Ask them what?" Claire's voice shook a bit when she said that.

"You know, that I know, that you know, that I know about them." I said, it didn't actually make sence much but they got the idea.

"Explain." Claire demanded, using my word. I pulled a face.

"I'm not an idiot you know, I figured it out way before you did." I said that and then looked at the Cullens table and my family met my gaze, all of the Cullens were looking at us with shocked expressions. Alice was the only one that didn't have her eyes popping out of her sockets. She must have known that I already knew. I winked at her and she smiled.

"Vampires." I said and my family looked at me and the Cullens also carried on looking at me.

"I am not retarded so I don't know why your looking at me like that." I said feeling offended. I just confessed that I knew about the vampires living in the small town of Forks and I was treating it as a joke. They all carried on staring.

"So, what do you know that I don't know, or have I already figured it out?" I asked and grinned. Alex just looked at me with his mouth hanging open propably wondering if I'm insane or just extremely clever for a human.

"When were you planning to tell us then?" Claire asked in angry tone.

"Never." I answered cooly and she whacked my head with her cold hard hand. I saw Edward's lips curl back exposing his teeth. He looked like he was growling, Alex does that when he hunts and then he growls. Edward was growling? Then Claire hissed. My eyes just flew wide open.

She never done that infront of me, only Alex done that. As soon ask Claire hissed the Cullens eyes went even wider.

"Well then," I said normally "the secrets out then, let me introude myself and my family." I said, now I knew the Cullens were vampire I knew they could hear me. Super hearing, I carried on talking. " Jason, Claire, Alex and Amiee and me Bella." I said and smiled at the Cullens.

I could see the blonde males lips move, Jasper. He must have been talking.

"Emmett,Rosalie,Edward,Alice and Jasper." Claire said, he must have introduced himself, but I didn't have super hearing so Claire had to tell me. I smiled at Jasper and he pulled up a tiny a smile and it dissapeared.

"Well that's nice, not the only freaks here then, are we now?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm and grinned at my family. They all looked at me like I lost it. I sighed and then noticed the time. "Gonna be late." I said and then got out of my chair and so did Jason and Claire. I rolled my eyes at them and started walking towards my next lesson. I smiled at the Cullens and Alice grinned back. Well atleast one of them didn't seem frustrated or angry with me, or thought I'm crazy which I wasn't. I then grinned and walked to Biology.

"Not a word to Edward." Claire said in a quiet whisper in my ear.

"Whatever." I said and walked outside to Biology.

In class I couldn't stop bouncing in my chair. I had finally figured out what Edward is, what the Cullens are. It's not something I should be so happy about, he could kill me in less then a second if he wanted to, but oh well. I figeted with my books and then doodled on the cover of my book.

The class was getting full but Edward still didn't come. Was Edward ditching on me just because I figured him out, that was so unfair. I don't know how but it wasn't. Or maybe he wasn't ignoring me on purpose for all these months, he was trying not to get too close to hurt me. I grinned, so there might be a tiny chance that he actually liked me. Hmm, what would I do if he did though? His a vampire, I don't know what vampires like, so maybe he didn't like me. As soon as my hopes came they vanished. I wasn't intressting enough, vampires were beautiful and I wasn't. They were strong and I wasn't, they were fast but I wasn't. I stared at the front of the classroom with what felt like a dead expression. My mouth in a straight line and eyes staring at the same spot.

I saw Edward enter the class but I didn't bother moving. He looked upset, angry or worried. I couldn't tell. I just kept staring forward.

He sat down and looked at me, I didn't move my eyes from the same spot but I still saw him looking at me. Leo didn't sit on the table, I finally snapped out of my stillness and looked to see where he is. He was sitting on the edge of Jessica's table, talking. I smiled at myself, atleast he wouldn't bug me about the dance. I turned to look at the front but I felt Edward's eyes on my face. I was annoyed with him for ignoring me for so long, it could have been for my own safety, but my safety didn't matter. I've lived with vampires for most of my life and another one in my life wasn't going to hurt. I then remembered my stupid human self, my not intressting personality, my boring looks, my stupid human strenght and speed. He carried on looking at me, I sighed and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, I really was annoyed but he just carried on looking at me. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head to look at the front.

I picked up my pen and fidgeted with it. He did say he wasn't talking to me yesterday, so I shouldn't be suprised. I remembered his expression yesterday, he only propably spoke to me because Leo asked me to the dance, jealous jerk. The pen I was fidgeting with snapped in half and ink started dripping out, over my fingers and onto my book. I sighed and just stared at my hands which were covered in blue ink.

A few seconds later a white hand flashed infront of me with a tissue. I looked to my left to see Edward smiling at me, he moved his eyes to the tissue in his hands and I took it. " Thanks." I mummbled and wiped my hands and then put the pen in the tissue. I went to put the pen in the bin and then returned to my seat. I took out another pen from my bag and fidgeted with it again. I heard Edward chuckle and then set the pen infront of me, trying to avoid not snapping my last good pen.

"I'm sorry, I know I was being rude but now that you know, you should understand it was necessary." Edward said and I looked at him and my eyes went wide and he chuckled.

"I've lived with you lot for nearly all my life and you think I couldn't handle another one." I asked using a sarcastic.

"I didn't know you lived with our kind, it's odd to have a human pet in a vampire family." That done it, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the class, the teacher wasn't there so I could walk out. I started running to my car, what the hell, human pet? I'm family not a pet, jerk.

JERK, JERK..

"Jack-ass!" I screamed to no one but myself once I reached the parking lot. I got in my car and turned the keys. As I drove out of the parking lot I saw my family standing at different corners of the school and Edward standing in the doorway of the entrance to the school.

I stepped on it and took a sharp turn and drove. I wasn't exactly sure where, I knew my family would be after me in seconds so I better drive faster. Pet? Who the hell does he think he is, -It-All.

I saw a flash of blue behind me and realised it was Alex's car. I couldn't be asked to talk to him right now, I just needed some time to calm down.

I had every right to be angry and scared and upset. I was angry but not scared, definatelly not that, I've gotten used to vampires just like their a normal thing. I was a bit upset, maybe he was right, I suppose I was a bit like my families pet, they always looked after me, I never needed to do anything. My foot flew to the break and the blue car blew past a silver Jaguar XF stopped next to my car. In less then a second my door was open and Amiee was sitting on the ground crossed legged and looking at me.

"Your family." She said " not a pet, by the way Jason is ready to kill Edward, so if you want him to live, but I don't see why you would, I'd advise you to call Jason before he does anything rash." Amiee said to me. Then the blue car appeared driving backwards and stopped in front of my green _Lamborghini. _Alex got out and leaned against the front of my car. I sighed and got my phone and called Jason, I don't know why but I didn't want Edward to be hurt even if he was a jerk.

"Get your back side over here." I said in the phone and hung up. I looked at Amiee and she was smiling.

"Alex still on for tomorow?" I asked, I wanted to get some fresh air.

"Sure." He answered and grinned.


	7. Cullens

_Cullens_

I was on Alex's back and he was running through the forest at impossible speed, if we ran past a human they wouldn't even see him, they would only feel the breeze he caused. Also behind us was Amiee, Jason and Claire. Alex said we should make this like a family event so they came along. I looked back and Claire grinned at me and I grinned back. I kicked Alex's hips like a horse and said

"Come on Alex, you put vampires to shame." He hissed but ran faster, I heard Amiee laugh. I screamed once we were about to crush into a tree but he quickly moved to the right so we didn't hit the tree.

"Are you nuts?" I yelled in his ear.

"Pay back." Was all he replied before he started laughing. I bit his ear but it didn't seem to bother him, he just chuckled then.

"Stupid rock." I muttered. Then he started running extremely fast, all I could see was green and brown, I couldn't even make out the shapes. It felt as if I was going to blow. I was going to tell Alex to slow down but there was no need, Alex came to a sudden stop and growled, I would have went flying into the air if Alex hadn't been holding my ankles. His growl was extremely loud, like a thousand chainsaws but louder, I leaned my right ear against his shoulder and blocked the other ear with my finger to block out the loud sound.

In front was Amiee and Jason and Claire was behind me, they were all growling loudly. Alex pulled me infront of him so I had my legs around his waist, he was cradling me like a small child. I looked at Claire and she was in a crouch ready to attack. I looked behind me to see Amiee and Alex and the blonde girl Rosalie and Emmett with Jasper were there, they too had started growling and were crouching. Out of nowhere about seven trees set on fire. Amiee had lost her temper, she usually set things on fire when she was upset or angry or just happy but this time she was furious, thats what caused the trees to set alight, it was Amiee's power to control fire, she could also just absorb the fire, for instance stop the trees from burning and make it seem like the trees were never burning in the first place. As I had mentioned before you can kill a vampire by pulling them to shreds and setting them on fire but it didn't work on Amiee. Okay, the ripping did work but we couldn't set her on fire, she wanted to see out of curiosity. Alex was furious but she ignored him, you can rip Amiee to bits but you can't kill her by setting her on fire. It must be her special ability.

The growling stopped and I looked behind me again. Emmett was crouching and Rosalie had her teeth bared but Jasper was standing straight.

I tried to get out of Alex's arms but he refused to put me down. I looked at him and pulled up one of those babyish upset face. He sighed and set me down, I nearly fell backwards but he caught me and then he rolled his eyes. I looked behind me and Rosalie was staring at me with such a furious expression, then she growled and I was behind Alex not sure how I got there and Alex infront of me growling. Then everyone started to growl and stopped again. Like what the hell? I walked quickly Amiee's side and pocked her and she looked at me. I pointed to the burning trees and then they stopped burning.

"Thank you." Jasper thanked Amiee, I wasn't too sure why, maybe he just liked his forest intackted. Amiee just rolled her eyes in reponse.

Jasper took a step forward and once again I was behind Amiee not sure how I got there, she was crouching in front of me. "Not so close buddy." She hissed.

He stepped back, "My apologies." Jasper said calmly.

Amiee stood straight along with Claire and Jason, Alex was half crouched staring at Rosalie, and Rosalie was staring at me. I quickly looked away from her eyes. Then Claire hissed again, mood swings or what. Oh, the rest of the Cullens were there and a woman I hadn't seen yet.

"Wow." I said under my breath. Amiee looked at me like I lost it. There were seven now. Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice, and I guessed and then Edward. Amiee reached her hands behind her back and searched around for me then grabebd my wrists and pulled me into her back.

"Over protective fool." I hissed, Alice chuckled and the Culelns all looked at her, all except , she was just looking and smiling at me. I smiled back. I tried to unlock Amiee's hands but she didn't let go, unlike Alex she didn't give in easily. I kicked her shoe but she didn't move.

"Hello." Said the blonde male who by the looks of the things was in charge.

"Hi." Jason replied.

"I'm Carlisle-" He started but my mouth flew open.

"Carlisle?" I almost yelled. I remembered again the story Phil had told me, his inspiration for the vegeterian vampire diet had came from a man called Carlisle. Phil had only told me and Jason only because everyone else went hunting but Jason stayed with me as he had already hunted.

I looked at Jason his face was shocked and scared.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked.

"No." I whispered. Then Amiee twirlled around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, she must have heard my heartbeat increase. I looked at Carlisle, he must be centuries old, I know I shouldn't be all so suprised but I couldn't help but to freak. He was the reason I'm propably still alive, if Carlisle hadn't given Phil and his family - now my family too - the idea of vegeterian vampires I'd be dead and so would my mum. Mum lived as a human for a few years, my mum encouraged Phil to turn vegetrian otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from bitting her unless he started with animal blood. I started swaying, Amiee caught me before I fell.

"What is it?" she whispered in my ear. I just shook my head.

"Can we go?" I whispered, she nodded. In the same second Claire was next to me.

She looked at me questioningly. "Later." I replied. She turned around and Amiee moved her eyes to Claire back, a way of telling me ' Get on'

I hopped on her back and she was holding on to my legs so I don't slip off.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine." Jason answered. "Just taken by suprise." Jason said and smiled at Carlisle. I raised my eyebrows.

"Mood swings." I muttered, Claire chuckled.

"May I ask why?" Carlisle asked.

"Our step-father told me and Bella a story about someone named Carlisle." Jason answered and smiled again. Like major mood swings, why is he so happy?

"Oh, whats your step-fathers name?" Carlisle asked curiously. Amiee hissed and a tree set on fire.

"My god Amiee he was only asking!" I said to her and rolled my eyes. The tree stopped burning.

"Phil." Jason answered but didn't smile this time. Honestly men,happy,sad,happy,sad. Lalalalalaa. Bella going crazy.

"Oh, Phil how is he?" Carlisle said and walked forward. Claire walked ten steps back in less then a second.

"Phil is fine thank you." This time it was Alex who answered.

"If you don't mind we will be off now." Alex said and was at next to Claire, his hand on my back.

"It was very nice finally meeting, Phil's children?" Carlisle asked politely. He didn't ask anything rudely, he was very polite and handsom, if I must say. Not as handsom as Edwar- no stop right there. Too much Edward in one day.

"Yes, well adopted if you must say." Amiee answered. Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Bella, can I just apologize for yesterday?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled on Claire's hair. Alex laughed and then Claire quickly cut in

"We really should be going now."

"Certainly." Carlisle agreed.

"See you on monday, I guess." Amiee muttered and ran into the forest. As much as I liked Edward I didn't want to his stupid apology because he would propably ignore me again tomorow or call me their pet again. I pulled on Claire's hair again like a toddler as she hadn't moved yet.

Alex ran into the woods and Jason looked at Claire as approval to set off. Then Claire bent her knee's and kicked herself up as if to jump but she started flying. It was usually much worse when she was flying than running because I usually threw up afterwards. She flew to their four bedroom house in less then thirty seconds. As usual I was sick right after she set me on my feet. _Great. _

I stayed at their house tonight and went to bed early because my head was spinning like mad. Before I fell asleep I remembered that tomorow I was going down to La Push to see Jacob and his dad Billy. I haven't seen them in about five years, so this should be intressting.

* * *

**Ever since I said my chapters are long they have been getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to make the next one intressting, wait what am I talking about. Anything with Jacob Black in it is bound to be intressting only because it has Jacob in it lol**

**By the way for all the Edward fans [ Like Me ] This is a Edward x Bella not Bella x Jacob sorry Jacob fans xx not sure if Jacob would be able to live with a wife who's entire family are vampires what do you think lol xx**


	8. Trouble

_Trouble_

Amiee as usual demanded to know where I was going, apparently I had been sleep talking. Great. I told her I am going with Charlie to see his and my old friends. She wanted to come,

"But Bella please, I havent got many friends in Forks, maybe me and his sisters could be friends." She kept pleading until I got in my car. She only tried that excuse to make me feel bad for not letting her make friends. She could make all the friends she liked, but not when I'm around. I knew the real reason, she wanted to stay close because she or anyone else in my family really liked the Cullens anywhere near me. Once again being the protective dumbo's again. Yes, being vampires was sometimes, okay all the time, dangerous for humans atleast. It isn't like I am going anywhere near that jerk Edward anyways. His sister seems nice and seems to approve of me but I still won't bother going anywhere near them, if it makes my annoying lot happy.

I drove home and quickly got a shower. I put on blue jeans and a blue v-neck shirt and black converse. Charlie didn't let me make him lunch because Billy was making a barbeque with some other old friends. Charlie said were taking his car but I am not driving around in a police car with flashing lights when we could simply use my car. He used the excuse "You don't know where the Blacks live, Bella." to get a chance to drive my car. Men and cars, you can't have one without the other. We arrived and got out to be greeted by Billy's son Jacob.

"Hey Jacob." I said to him and waved, his eyes widened for some reason and then he grinned, it looked like it was hurting his cheeks.

"Bella!" He yelled and gave me a hug. We were forced together during the fishing trips Charlie and Billy had, we usually made mud pies when we were little, so we didn't have any problems with being together, I remember usually making little contests of who can make the best cake out of mud. Fun, please note the sarcasm.

"It's been so long." I said once he let go off me. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail and a nice brown colour skin. His eyes were pitch black and he had a bit of childish roundness around his cheeks and chin. He was roughly my height but I was two years older then him. He was fifteen and I am seventeen.

"It's great to see you again." He said and then pulled me by my arm towards the tiny house. There was pathway made of rocks and forests surrounding the tiny red house. I could hear people laughing and chatting from inside the house. I locked my arm with his and we walked towards the house.

"So what you been up to then?" I asked curiously.

"Started high school, oh and I'm working on a car, it's a red truck, runs great all I need now is some paint to colour over the red." Impressive, he would get along with Alex just fine. I smiled at him.

"Cool."

"How about you, done anything intressting since the last time I saw you?" Oh yes this and that. My mum being turned to a vampire, seen my brother-in-law rip a few bears to shreds a few dozen of times, was nearly crushed by a van, I found out the boy I have a crush on is a vampire, appart from that nothing big.

"Nah not much, same old, same old." I replied and then grinned at him.

We were sitting on the stairs as there wasn't enough space for everyone in the house. After we finished eating the burnt sausages I rummaged my brain for something. Umm, my dad can't cook anything without burning it. No that wouldn't be a good start, so I made the akward start of a conversation.

"So.." I tried to begin a conversation.

"So.." Jacob said too. "Seen anyone you like in Forks?" _Ugh_. I really didn't want to talk about boys, especially to Jacob, it's embarassing. My cheeks went red.

"Don't worry I won't tell." He said and poked my ribs, he must have seen me blush.

"No one in paculiar." I answered him.

"Oh come on Bella, I wasn't born yesterday." He said and laughed.

"Well there is someone.. " But I didn't finish.

"Ooooer, what's his name?" He asked in a teasing tone. I started playing with my fingers.

"Umm.."

"Oh Bella, I'll tell you mine If you tell me yours." He tried to make a deal.

"Edward Cullen." I sighed. He started to laugh. I just looked at him until he finished. "Something funny?" I asked

"Cullen huh.. I see." He said and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He said and chuckled again.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"It will break the 'treaty' if I tell you." He done quotation marks in the air when he said treaty. I wondered why..

"I won't tell." I said and then winked at him. He got up and pulled me up with him.

"Come on." He said and we walked towards another even smaller building, it was more like a shed. We walked in and he sat onto a workbench.

"Go on then." I said trying to encourage him to start.

"Did you know that the Quilettes apparently descended from wolfs." He said in a mock tone. The Quilettes is what the Jacob is, it's like a race I suppose. I don't know a better way of putting it, I didn't know much about the Quilette's either.

"Wolf's?" I asked.

"Yeah, and that the wolf has an enemy."

"HuH?" I didn't see where this was going. I couldn't help the huh it just slipped out. He chuckled.

"The wolf have one enemy, the cold ones, they are what you would call vampires." I froze in shock, what exactly did he know?

"Bella you alright? You look like your going to pass out." He said in a concerned tone.

"No carry on." I smiled.

"Okay.."

"But the Cullens what do they have to do with the 'cold ones'." I done quotations with my fingers when I said the cold one.

"Apparently decades ago, my own great grand-father Empriah Black run into some of the cold ones, they promised that they were something different. My great-granfather made a treaty with them, to stay of our lands and if they ever bite a human a war will begin." I shuddered. I didn't want anyone fighting.

"Bella really are you alright your as pale as a well .. your pale." He said concerned again.

"No, fine." I said and smiled.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled for me.

"Coming dad!" I yelled towards the house.

"Come on." Jacob said and took my hand so I don't slip on muddy rocks.

Charlie drove again. He was blabbering on about the fishing plans he made next weekend. He was worried he left me alone too much but I really didn't mind.

"No really dad, go ahead have fun, I think I'll hang around my sisters house." I reassured him.

"Your sure easy to live with Bells." He said and smiled without looking away from the road.

"I can say the same thing about you." I said to him in reply.

I got out my phone and started writting a text message to Amiee

_Hello_

_I'm still alive, Yippy._

_Night Bella x_

I pressed the send button and in the next ten seconds I got a reply.

_Very funny,_

_Night Night_

_Amiee,Alex,Jason,Claire x_

I chuckled and then realized we were infront of the house already.

The next morning I was running late, I got dressed in black shorts, knee high socks, a green v-neck top and black slip on's. I quickly cooked some eggs and took a bottle of water from the fridge. I ate quickly burning my tongue in the process. I ran out of the house and jumped in the car.

I drove quickly not wanting to be late, it was raining.

I entered the parking lot and realised my coat wasn't in the chair next to me.

"Damn it!" I yelled at no one but myself.

I got out of the car, I was about to run for it to the building when someone placed a jacket on my shoulders and was holding an umbrella over my head. I turned around and Edward was standing there smiling at me with an umbrella in his hands.

"What... the... fuck...." I pronounced each word slowly. He chuckled.

"I am sorry for being a jerk last week, I didn't mean and I am very truly sorry." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Apology accepted." I said and then started to take the jacket of my shoulders. His cold hand caught mine.

"I noticed you didn't have a jacket." He said and smiled.

"Neither do you." I pointed out.

"Yes, that because your wearing." He then looked at the jacket on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, he was wearing a cream coloured jumper and blue jeans. He looked cute. I chuckled and again started removing the jacket, he didn't stop me this time.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said and handed him the jacket.

"You'll freeze." He said and pushed the jacket in my hands.

"I'll be fine." I said and gave it back to him.

"Just put it on Bella." He sounded irritated and he pushed the jacket in my hands again.

"What's it matter to you if I freeze?" I asked really annoyed now, he didn't have any right to be annoyed with me. I threw his white leather jacket to him and walked off.

"Alright I'm sorry again for being a jerk, but please put it on you'll catch a cold." He said and I turned around to look at him. He pushed the jacket out towards me, I sighed and put it on.

"Happy now?" I asked a bit sarcastic. He nodded and smiled. I started walking and he walked next to me.

"So.." He said using my poor way of starting a conversation.

"So what?" I asked.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked and I froze on the spot. Did he just ask me out? I couldn't help it but to feel estatic.

"Umm, why?" I asked.

"Just thought.. we could hang out." He answered me. Literally out of nowhere Amiee appeared.

"Hello." She greeted Edward and took my hand and was about to start dragging me away from him. I stepped on her foot.

"My shoe you freak!" She said and then stared at me.

"Sure." I answered Edward's question.

"Right, I'll see you later." He winked at me and walked off.

"You are in sooo much trouble missy." Amiee hissed in my ear.

"Yeah, Yeah." I muttered under my breath. Who cares? Edward asked me out!

* * *

**I thought this chapter was longer, okay it was by 300 words. Whatever hope you like it xx Got to go bed now xx**


	9. Boyfriend

_Boyfriend_

From English I was running to lunch and nearly tripped when one senior boy caught me before I fell to my right I thanked him and carried on running. I reached the cafeteria door and took a deep breath and stepped in. I wanted to see Edward, my family is furious with me and Edward for behaving stupidly. They blamed Edward for asking me out on the weekend, because it was dangerous for vampires and humans to hang out together. Like hello! Daughter of a vampire, like danger is my middle name. They blamed me for being being a stupid, over trusting human. Well what can I say, it's true. I was dissapointed once I entered the cafeteria, Edward wasn't sitting with his family. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing, maybe he hadn't actually asked me to go out with him on the weekend. No, I was still wearing his white leather jacket.

"Boo!" I heard someone shout behind me and grab my shoulders. I quickly screamed but my scream was cut short when a cold hand covered my mouth."Scared you did I?" He whispered in my right ear, resting his head on my shoulder. It was Edward, I smiled and said

"Nope, I'm fine." He chuckled and put his hand around my waist and lead the way to the food counter.

"What do you want?" He asked once we read the counter with salads, pizza's and drinks on it.

"Nothing really." I replied, Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. Then started picking up random stuff and putting it on a blue tray food tray. There was too much food on it, I was definatelly not going to finish it.

"Your not getting all that for me are you?" I hissed at him.

"Half's for me, of course." He replied making the statement seem like an obvious thing. Vampries don't eat so it wasn't such an obvious thing.

"Right." He walked to the till and payed then dragged me to a table.

He pulled the chair out for me and gestured for me to sit. I sighed and sat. He sat oposite me and then pushed the tray towards me.

"Take whatever you like." He said and then smiled crookedly, my heart started racing, he chuckled. Must have heard my heart. I picked up a small tomato and put it in my mouth. I looked at my families table and they were all staring at me and Edward, I could almost hear them shouting, but their mouths didn't move. Edward followed my gaze and chuckled, I looked at him and he then turned to look at me.

"They don't like me very much do they?" He asked and then laughed, then I noticed most of the cafeteria were staring at us.

"Their just... over protective." I said to Edward.

"Good." He replied. I was confused.

"Good?" I asked.

"I'm not the best choice for a boy friend, I mean Bella really, you know about us. I could crush you only by accident, not like I ever will do.. on purpose." He said and looked away.

"Boy friend?" I asked and grinned.

"Oh right, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"No I don't mind." I admitted and smiled.

"Girlfriend." He said and then winked at me. I laughed.

I then looked at Edward's families table everyone was looking at Edward. Then his sister Alice looked at me and waved, then smiled. I waved back and smiled, the rest of his family looked at me, I looked away. His sister Rosalie was creepy, she looked ready to kill me.

"Your family don't like me very much, except Alice, I think." I said.

"It's not that they don't like you, they just can't understand why I can't stay away from you." He said and smiled at me.

"So.." I thinking about the weekend. "about the weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a place where I usually go when it's sunny, you know why." I did know why, in the sun light vampires glittered like a thousand vampires, they would cause car accidents if they walked across the street or if they walked in the public, people will know their different.

"I do know why, and I don't mind." I replied and smiled. Edward was my boyfriend, it just hit me. The simple words we said before meant now that he was in a very small way mine, a very, very small way. I grinned at the table.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied and looked at him and met his golden eyes. They were beautiful and hypnotising, I couldn't look away. Then I noticed he was looking back at me and I got self concious, I cleared my throat and my cheeks turned red, I looked back at my family.

Alex was laughing and Amiee slapped the back of his head. Jason was smiling, if Claire would have noticed he would have been hit too, but Claire was too busy looking at me and Edward. Amiee and Claire were extremely protective. Alex carried on laughing and Amiee hit the back of his head again, I laughed.

"Alex doesn't seem to mind me very much, I think." Edward said, "Or Jason." Claire's eyes moved to look at Jason then she whacked his shoulder and he looked down at the table, I laughed again. Alex was still laughing and staring at me, he then winked at me and I laughed again.

"They don't, it's just my sisters being difficult." Then Claire's lips moved and she was looking at Edward.

Edward frowned and then said "I won't hurt her." He was still looking at Claire when he said that, I didn't get it at first but I realised he was talking to Claire.

"What?" I asked, feeling left out.

"She just said If I hurt you, I won't even get a chance to run, I'd be a pile of ashes." He looked at me and smiled.

"A pile of ashes?" I didn't know Claire could set things on fire too.

"Claire said if I hurt you, I won't get a chance to run and Amiee said I'd be a pile of ashes." Oh, I got it now.

"Aaah, will you hurt me though?" I asked, I couldn't help it, it just came out.

"I will try very hard not to, this will sound weird, but Bella I have never been around humans much and I have never touched them, unless.." He said and smiled, _Unless I was killing them_, I finished his sentence in my head.

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He said. "You really should stay away from me."

"As if, I can handle another one in my life." I said.

"There isn't just one of me Bella, there is seven of us. Can you handle seven?" He asked and raised and eyebrow.

"It's not like I'll be around your family twenty four seven."

"True but you'll have to handle two of us atleast twenty four seven." He said and smiled.

"Yes two, Alice is desperate to meet you, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said and then frowned. How could I not want to? She seemed happy with me, why wouldn't I want to meet her. I looked at the Cullens table then and Alice was quite literally jumping around in her seat grinning at me. I laughed.

"Of course I want to meet her." I said and laughed again, atleast one of the Cullens apaprt from Edward didn't seem bothered by me being human.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into Bella." He said and grinned. "Alice is... very... what can I say... hyper. Yeah, hyper is the word." He said and smiled.

"I like hyper." I replied and grinned. I looked back at Alice and she was grinning and you could see all of her perfect, white teeth. I grinned back, the bell rang.

"Were going to be late." I said and started to get up.

"I'm not going today." He said and smiled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and grinned evily.

"Whatever, see you." I couldn't help myself but to peck him on the cheek, I noticed his wide eyes afterwards.

"Sorry." I mummbled and walked away.

I entered Biology and couldn't help it but to feel like an idiot. I just made the wrong move at a bit too soon. He only started speaking to me properly today and I was already kissing him, okay on the cheek but still, the point still stands. Keep yourself to yourself Bella.

Then the teacher came in and told us we were doing blood testing. I now understood why Edward didn't come to class today, blood, right.

I didn't need to check what blood type I was, I already knew, so the teacher let me skip it by doing some work in the books. It also wouldn't have helped having a bloody finger around Edward, his family or my family. I heard people giggle and squeek and flirt with each other while poking their fingers with needles.

Gym also passed very quickly, I was mostly worried about what Edward will be like the next time I saw him. Would he avoid me thinking I took it a bit too fast? Which was true because I had no right to do that. Would he just ignore what I done and go on talking about the normal things? The normal things included vampires, that wasn't considered normal in the human world. If Edward was in the parking lot I would walk past him, I was too embarassed to go up to him especially when he drove in the same car with his family, they would hear anything I said.

I walked out of the changing room but I didn't need to worry, or did I, he might have come to tell me not to talk to him again. I walked over to Edward who was leaning against the wall looking like a greek god.

"Hello." I mummbled and looked down. I didn't know what he would react like.

"Hi." He said, a few akward seconds passed. "Bella, I'm not really bothered about what you did at lunch, it's just your personality, honestly I was just worried why you weren't scared though. Well, yeah lived with vampires all your life but still." He said and I looked up, he smiled at me.

"Sorry." I said again. He took my hand and started walking to the parking lot.

"This weekend, is it okay if I pick you up?" He asked.

"Err, sure. I suppose." I answered.

"Cool." He said and grinned at me. He led me to my car and opened the door for me, Claire didn't seem to be staring as much, she did look once or twice but Amiee just watched every move Edward made. Claire seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"See you tomorow." He said and smiled at me crookedly, I loved that smile, my heart picked up it's pace and Edward chuckled.

"See ya." I mummbled and he closed my car door and ran towards his car. Alice waved at me as she got in the silver Volvo.

"Bye Alice." I said, I knew she could hear me. She smiled in response.

I then drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, I wasn't planning on writting a chapter today but I didn't want to let down the people that like it. I was too busy reading another story on FanFiction it's fab.. Anyways another chapter tomorow xx sorrry again **

**Please review love you xx**


	10. Suprise

_Suprise_

I closed the door after entering the house and guess who I saw there, Amiee. She was glaring at me, ready to kill me, without a doubt. I walked in the kitchen and sighed as I walked past her. I opened the fridge and she was there leaning against the counter, the packet of cheese I was holding suddenly burst into flames. I dropped it before it could burn my skin and screamed at Amiee "What do you want?" I then looked at the burning cheese packet and then looked at Amiee then back at the cheese packet, it stopped burning. I carried on looking at the melted cheese and melted plastic packet, I heard Amiee take a deep breath and a hold it, then she let it out.

"Bella, I want you to stay away from him." I didn't look up at her.

"No." I replied in a calm voice.

"Yes." She replied.

"You can't make me stay away from him." I said.

"Yes, I can." She said also in a calm tone.

"He won't let you." I said, he seemed to like me so I don't think he would let my sister get in the way, and neither would I for that matter.

"This has nothing to do with him, he is just some dangerous creep who decided to intefiere with your life." She replied sharply.

"It has everything to do with him, and he isn't the only dangerous 'creep' in my life." I done quotations around the word 'creep'.

For that she had nothing to say.

I picked up the cheese packet that was half stuck on the floor and threw it in the bin. I heard the fridge open and close again, I looked back at the fridge and Amiee was there holding a packet of 60 second pizza. She looked at me for approval and I nodded. She put the pizza on a tray and the pizza started burning, that was Amiee's style of human cooking, by setting it on fire until she thought it was ready.

I walked up the stairs, packed my bag for tomorow. Then I got a shower and then got changed into my pyjamas as I wasn't planning to go out anywhere tonight. I blow dried my hair and then done it in a pony tail and skipped down stairs. The pizza was on the table and cut in pieces. Amiee was sitting in the chair in the middle of the table. The table was made out of glass with a big rectangle that was black in the middle, four black diner chairs around it. I sat down in the chair at the end of the table and started eating.

I was nearly finished when Amiee started fidgeting in her seat, she was uncomfortable or, or and, going to do something she didn't want to do.

"Just spit it out." I said starting to get annoyed with her fidgeting.

"I'm willing to give that brat a chance." She said and started twisting and un-twisting her fingers. She never changed her mind and if she did you had to talk and persuade her for years, quite literally, so her changing her mind about Edward now was a suprise.

"Umm." That was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Your heard, but It doesn't mean I'm not going to be looking out for you." She threatend and smiled at me.

"No, no, course, whatever you like." I said to her and smiled, I better not push my luck if she gives me an option.

"I better go Charlie will be home soon." She said and got up, I walked her to the door and she turned around before stepping outside. She blew me a kiss and then dissapeared.

"Bye." I mummbled.

Charlie arrived home two minutes later, he was -as always- eager to catch the latest score to a baseball match, it would have annoyed me if I didn't have an Edward or a vampire family to think about, I would have died of boredom. I done the dishes and said goodnight to Charlie. I then remembered I had maths homework that I hadn't finished so I stayed up late. I was listening to my favourite band on the music player when quite literally Edward appeared out of nowhere. He seemed as suprised as I was, why he was I didn't know but I thought I was going to pass out. We just stared at each and then mimicked each others grins. I ran to him and hugged him.

"How the hell?" I asked. I felt him shrug. I was shocked and suprised, how on earth? Oh well, vampires, anything is possible with them.

"Didn't I mention I sometimes visit you?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't think so. Wait what?" He visited me?

"What do you mean 'sometimes visit you'?" I asked.

"I like to watch you sleep." He said and smiled at me.

"You..? Huh?" I didn't get it, why would anyone have the patience to stare at me while I slept. It was so not intressting.

"You talk." Oh! Crap! I sleep talked. My cheeks burnt, I must have been blushing. His cold finger lifted my chin and he looked at my bright red face.

"Don't be embarassed." He said and put the hair that was falling in my eyes behind my ear. I couldn't answer I just stared at him, oh no! What have I said?

"What did.." I didn't finish.

"You talked about home a lot, but it's less frequent now. You also find it very amusing when Alex eats human food, you think Amiee is too over protective, well she.." He stopped talking when he noticed me glaring at him.

"That's not exactly all of it though is it?" I asked, it was obvious, I thought about Edward so I must talk about him too.

"You do mention my name." He said and grinned.

"A lot." I added.

"What exactly do you mean by a lot?" He asked and carried on grinning.

"Oh no." I hid my face in his chest.

"Don't be self concious, if I could dream at all it would be all about you and I'm not ashamed of it." He admitted. He hugged me and then lifted me up and put me down on my bed under my covers. I just looked at him.

"School tomorow, remember." He said.

"Great." I said and rolled my eyes. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Are you going to stay tonight?" I asked and looked at my hands, if he was what if I said something, if he didn't stay then I'll feel bad that he wasn't with me and I disturbed his nightly schedule. Schedule, I chuckled.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. What if I did say something over the top, I have a very wide imagination, I blushed wondering what else I might have said.

"Yes." I did want him to stay, no doubt about that, so I didn't argue with myself anymore.

"Then I'll stay." He said and then he was sleeping on his side on the right side of my bed. I looked at him and he looked back. I smiled. I leaned down so my head was now on the pillow. I turned so I could face him.

"So.." I said and he laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and chuckled again.

"Wh-." I started to say but he cut me off.

"Go to sleep Bella, you have school tomorow." He said and smiled.

"So do you." I protested.

"Yes, but I don't need to sleep." Yeah, vampires don't need to sleep. Could being a vampire get any better? I mean no bed time, stay up till how late you want. That wasn't the only reason why vampires were cool.

"Whatever." I said and he smiled a crooked smile, my heart started racing again. It was such a normal reaction now, whenever he smiled at me like that my heart would set off.

"Night Bella." He said.

"Night." I didn't care what I was going to do, the least he could do is push me away but oh well. I tucked myself into his chest and started falling asleep.

"You'll freeze." He said and started to lean away.

"I'll live." I put my hand around his waist and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up late. I suppose Edward had a point for pushing me into bed, I always slept longer if I stayed up late, obviously. I raced to the shower, put on black shorts with knee high black socks, black converse and a purple top and my black jacket. I quickly ate a cereal bar and grabbed my bag and car keys and then ran out of the house. I then remembered the way Amiee had taught me to go down the stairs, cartwheel it down. Being the idiot I am I did. I cartwheeled down the stairs and then stumbled around like a drunk, that's what always happened if I done cartwheels or samasaults, I was flexible but I was also clumsy. I was about to fall when something cold caught me.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked and laughed. It was Edward, he must have seen my stunt down the stairs.

"No, just.. dizzy." I replied and walked towards my car. I was then moving on the same spot, I was walking but I wasn't going anywhere, I looked down and the ground was a few inches below me. Then my feet set the ground again, Edward was holding me up.

"I'm taking you to school, I can't let you drink drive." He said and laughed.

"I wasn't dr-." I started to say but my breath was knocked out of me once Edward lifted me over his shoulder.

"Stop that! Put me down!" I screamed and kicked about, he just chuckled.

Edward set me on my feet again and carried on laughing.

"You..." I couldn't think of anything. He opened the car door for his silver Volvo and smiled. I got in grumpily and done the seat belt.

"I apologize." He said and smiled.

"Apology accepted." I didn't mind it anymore, now that I wasn't being carried around like a toy. Edward turned on his car's stereo to my usual music station. I was holding back the urge to not start singing, I was gripping tightly on my knees.

"What no singing today? I was looking forward to it." He asked and grinned. How did he know about me sining? Oh right, super hearing, obviously.

"Aaah, no." I said and my cheeks turned hot.

"Don't worry, just imagine I'm not here." He said and chuckled. Imagine his not here? That isn't an easy thing to do, not when your sitting next to this perfect god like creature. I leaned my head against the window and looked out. His cold fingers touched mine, which were still gripping on my knees, he took my hand when I looked at him he smiled, I smiled back. We drove to school like that, holding hands.

When we arrived in the car park he told me to stay. I looked at him puzzled while he got out the car and walked over to my side of the door.

"Hello again." I said when he opened my door, I got out, the entire parking lot was staring at us. I also noticed my family looking at us but Amiee didn't seem as angry, since our little talk last night, then I noticed his family looking at us. Alice grinning, Emmett smiling, Rosalie as always, looking extremely furious and Jasper looking normal, well for him anyways, he didn't smile he just looked at us with no anger in his eyes but no kindness in them either. I smiled at him to try and make him like me a little as his brothers girlfriend, I could smile at Rosalie all I liked she just glared at me with a furious expression, Jasper smiled back and Alice walked off with him. There was one thing I wanted to ask.

"How did your family get to school if we were in your car? Don't you think running into school without a car would have been a bit odd?" I asked, he laughed and spun me around and pointed at a shiny red car that was surrounded by a lot of boys. "Huh?" I didn't get it.

"They took Rosalie's car." He answered and took my hand.

"Oh." I mummbled and we walked towards building one.

We walked in and again everyone was staring at us. I looked at Mike and he just looked at me.

"Mike's getting on my nerves." Edward whispered in ears, his cold, sweet breath gave me goose bumbs.

"He didn't say anything." I said, I hadn't seen Mike's lips move. Edward chuckled and I looked at him for an explenation.

"I can read minds." He said, my mouth popped wide open and my eyes grew wide.

"You re-" I was about to fall sideways when Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You seemed to be able to handle me being a vampire well enough but not this, why not?" He whispered and his sweet breath made me dizzy. I didn't have any trouble with him being able to read minds, but I have thought some akward things about him and it didn't seem to bother him, but why is he asking me, wouldn't he already know the answer?

"No it's not that I can't handle you having mind reading abilities, it's just, well hmm." I didn't know what to say to him.

"I can't read yours, if that's what your worried about." He whispered to me again, huh?, oh, oh! Damn it oh! Like Alex had called me a shield, he can't seem to be able to hide me like my family because apparently something is blocking me, and Amiee can set things on fire with her mind and mind reading works with the mind aswell, obviously. I can shield any mind attack, awsome! I get to keep my head private! Wohoo.

"I know." I answered and smiled.

"You know?" He asked, confused.

"You should really get the story from my family, I can't explain it properly." I answered him and someone poked my arm, I looked to the left and Alex was there, he was looking at Edward.

"Oh." Edward said, he was frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"I just told Edward why he can't get a read on you." Alex said, smiled and then walked off.

"Wow." Edward said and stared at me. Alex told him about the mind blocking thing, it was obvious. Edward was frustrated that he couldn't read my mind, that was obvious too. I started laughing and freed my self from his arms.

"Got to go, don't want to be late to my lessons now." I said and pecked Edward on the cheek again, he didn't mind last time, so I guess I'll just push my luck further. I started to walk away from Edward but something caught my hand.

"Wait can I just ask, how exactly does Amiee's ability work?" Edward asked.

"Like you, she works in the head, so she can't set me on flames because my head is sort of umm.. private." I said and shrugged. "Anyways, see you at lunch?" I said and ended up saying it as a question.

"Sure." He said and let go of my hand. "Bye." He said and smiled. I walked away to Maths.

Once again I was running to lunch, not because I was desperate to get lunch but because I was desperate to see Edward again. I ran in and checked if he was sitting with his family, he wasn't. I checked the table we were sitting at yesterday, but he wasn't there either. I sighed and frowned then started walking towards my families table. A pair of cold, hard arms wrapped around my waist just as I made the first step towards my families table.

"Going somewhere?" His soft, velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Nope." I answered and swollowed the urge to scream, not because I was frightened, it was because I was happy, more happy then I ever have been. This god like creature has come straight down from heaven and he wanted me.

"What?" He asked picking up the increase in my heart rate, I could feel it going faster then usual.

"Umm. nothing." I turned around and faced him, he was smiling at me crookedly. My heart stopped beating all together, it took a few seconds for it to restart.

"Lunch?" He asked and carried on smiling. I nodded.

We sat at the table we sat at yesterday. I ocassionally looked over at Edward's families table and always saw Alice grinning at me, I couldn't help it but to smile back at her. I also looked at my families table and Claire smiled a sort of motherly smile at me, it looked weird. Alex was just grinning, Jason wasn't smiling but he didn't look angry or frustrated either, he just sat there looking around. Amiee sometimes smiled at me, it took her a lot of effort to do that I could see.

Edward just kept asking me questions and I asked some back. What your favourite colour, whats your favourite number, who's your favourite family member, I saw my families heads turn to see the response. I started laughing and never did answer the question, they all were my favourite. I asked Edward who's his was but he just pursed his lips.

"Next?" I asked and he nodded, I just grinned.

He asked me what sort of things I liked and disliked, I said that I disliked cars and I saw Alex looking at me and he looked as if he was trying to decide when to kill me, now or later. I laughed. I asked what Edward liked doing in his free time, he said reading and playing the piano and then after a few seconds later he added watching me sleep, my cheeks turned bright red and Amiee looked as if she was going to kill Edward. I looked at her util she noticed me looking at her and then she looked away. We talked and talked, in Biology he wrote me questions on a peice of paper, as weren't allowed to talk in lessons, not unless you wanted a detention. He carried on with the questions on the way to gym, and then back from gym to the parking lot. He drove me home, he asked me questions that got a bit harder to answer, as in what does my bedroom look like at home, also when he asked what do I find beautiful, I was going to say him but I don't think he would have taken that too well, even if it is a compliment. I answered the sun set, he then asked me why, it was sort of hard to explain but if I round it up it's because I watch the sun set over the sea as I get a good view from my house to the sea.

It was getting late, I hadn't noticed it was dark until he said I should get inside that Charlie was on his way home, I didn't ask how he knew that but it must be his vampire senses. Right.

"Bye." I said as I got out of the car.

"Sleep well Bella, I'll see you later." He said smiled.

"Great." I mummbled, knowing what he meant by later.

"Don't stay up waiting for me though." He said in a serious tone.

"Right, early bed time got it." I said and closed the door of his car, I quite nearly skipped to the door.

The rest of the week was the same pattern really, he asked about me I asked about him. Apparetly his sister Alice can see the future and his brother Jasper can control moods, I was shocked but he was shocked when I said Alex can cause hallucinations, well sort of. He could hide vampires, from mind readers Alex can hide thoughts about vampires and just make it so confusing, so whoever is trying to read our minds will get a headache. He can make illusions of our eye colours, as vampires have gold eyes he can create illusions of them being green. It's all together a very tricky power to explain.

"That's why we didn't know about you until your family started being all jumpy about you." He mummbled to himself.

"How did them being all jumpy about me reveal their 'true identity'." I done quotations in the air, not exactly sure why.

"Your sister Amiee hissed at me, Jasper was the one who figured it out." He said and smiled at me. We were walking through the cafeteria doors then.

"Wait what? She hissed at you?" I asked, she what!?

"When Alice had a vision of you um.. punching me." He said and laughed, oh, right, when he first started talking to me I was ready to punch him, right. I would have propably broken my hand or maybe arm. Edward also said Alice's visions are limited or whatever was the word he said, Alice can only see your future until you change your mind, sort of, for instance I didn't want to punch Edward but then I decided I did, but then didn't. Edward saw the future shift, the future apparently isn't written on stone, the way Edward had said it, so Alice didn't see me punching Edward until I decided too, but then I decided not to. Honestly, vampires are so complicated.

"I umm." I didn't know what to say, Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, when Alice saw you deciding to punch me she just said your name, your family heard and jumped to conclusions, they came to the Biology class to see what happened, when you walked out of the room looking frustrated they started looking at me, trying to see what I done to you. Then later when I wanted to talk to you I called your name in the parking lot but your sister hissed at me, she was quite far away but I heard, obviously. She hissed at me and got in the car, anyways Jasper started thinking and figured it out, but so did your family. So there, so it's really my fault she hissed." I said and shrugged, we were sitting at the table now.

"But I don't get it still, how did you figure it out? I mean humans can fake a cat like hiss aswell can't they?" I asked.

"I missed another thing, you know that dent on the left of her Jaguar, it's not there now because of Alex but did you see it?" He asked, oh yeah, there was a huge dent on the right door of her Jaguar, the door handle was sort of crushed in, I asked how she got it but Amiee just shrugged.

"Yeah.' I replied, not sure where he was getting to.

"Well, do you think a human could have done that sort of damage? I mean without hurting themselves?" He asked, no it was huge, a human couldn't have done it, only some one with..

"Vampire strength." I whispered.

"Exactly, so hiss and non human like strenght. Jasper put it together and figured it out, then your family must have seen our vampire eyes, you know gold and that, not sure how they didn't smell us though." He said.

"Their senses sort of cut of when Alex is hiding you." That was another thing, Alex makes you feel a little bit human aswell with his odd gift.

"Hmm." He said and then smiled at me.

"You still on for the weekend then?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and grinned.

* * *

Right anyways, sorry didn't upload yesterday, I honestly did start writing this chapter yesterday and was ready to upload it but it was like what, 500 words? and now its like 4,000. Yay me lol anyways.

**Answers to your questions:**

**What car does Bella have:**

Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder in neon green with extremely dark black windows.

**Is Bella half human half vampire then cause her mum's a vampire but was human before and her step dad is vampire?**

No Bella is human, as it says Phil is her step-dad her real dad is Charlie. Bella's mum legged it with Bella when she was still human and young. Renee [ Bella's Mum ] met Phil and asked him to change her into one, but he only changed her a few years later. Neither of Bella's parents were super natural, Okay I'll make that even simpler.

Renee+Charlie both humans = Human Bella.

Renne legs it and meets vampire Phil and he turns her into a vampire. Bella isn't changed into anything, she's still human and her family atleast are planning to keep it that way.

**ANYWAYS: READ + REVIEW = READREVIEW** [ I joke I joke ] No really review I need your opinion, not sure if I will update tommorow either I'm going out, maybe monday, **be aware though there are only 4 more chapters to be written** and then this story is over, but **I am planning to write sequal but not right now,** so not completely over. I roughly have an idea what I am going to do in those 4 chapters or maybe even 3, sorry no James in this book and no Victoria or Laurent, sorry x.

**Also major thank you to queenlivi14 for reviewing and reading everytime I update love you xx** LoL and also thank you to those people who write nice reviews [ Which is all of you haven't had any bad ones yet ] **Yay thank you so much guys [ & girls ]** LoL

**Review plz :P**


	11. Meadow

_Meadow_

Edward had said to me he will be at my house at around twelve, I started complaining that it was too late, oh and guess what, I got my way, he will be here bright and early at eight in the morning. Charlie will be going fishing so no need to worry about him, I still hadn't told Charlie I have a boyfriend, he did ask if I liked anyone in town but I said no, technically anyways, Edward doesn't live in town, sneaky and clever. Then Edward started complaining that I really should tell Charlie because it will be one little reason for him to take me back, you know he runs off with me and Charlie doesn't know where I am or Charlie knows I am with Edward so Edward will have no other option but bring me back. I didn't have a problem with him kidnapping me, he could take me away any time he liked. Edward then got grumpy but I managed to soften him up with my puppy eyes, I also insisted on driving, knowing at the speed my family drive, Edward must be the same.

I yawned and rolled over, landing on the ground and hitting my head on the table next to the bed at the same time. "Ow." I said calmly trying to ignore the sourness on my forehead. I got up and started wobbling around the room until I reached my walk-in-closer to look for something to wear.

"Rubbish, No, Too Tartty, Crap, Old, Already seen in, Too colourful, Too short." I said while throwing the clothes behind me.

"Perfect!" I said once I found a blue blouse and black skinny jeans. I literally lived in skinny jeans, I had all sorts of colours, green, purple, pink, blue, yellow, all sorts. I then looked for some kind of shoes, something comfortable, I still didn't exactly know where we were going. All I knew that it was going to be out of the public eye, mostly because it was going to be sunny and we don't want to make any one suspicious when they see Edward sparkling in the sunlight, so out of the public eye. I found a pair of white tennis shoes and put on my clothes. I wore a bracelet with little charms on them, each charm was given to me by my family. A little silver car from Alex, A little silver star from mum, A little silver key with a tiny diamond on it from Amiee, A little silver dice from Claire, A little silver fang looking like thing from Jason, he thought it was pretty funny to have that on the charm bracelet too, and a little silver dolphin from Phil, apparently doplhins mean good luck, yeah, I'll need it. The whole bracelet was silver and each charm was little, obviously, I wouldn't be able to carry a bracelet with a real life car on it, very funny. I then put on a watch on my left hand, just for the sake of keeping the time.

I ran downstairs and got myself a bowl of cereal, I ate slowly eating each cheerio slowly. I washed the bowl and then went to brush my teeth. I wandered around the house and then ran upstairs to find my necklace when I heard someone knock. I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last two steps and fell.

"Shit." I said and reached for my leg which was now hurting, badly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, I didn't see him anywhere but he was kneeling over me with his cold hands on my leg where my hands used to be, his cold hands felt nice as my skin was hot where I just hit it against the step. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." I said and started getting up, Edward pulled me up.

"Honestly Bella, you hadn't even seen me yet and your falling head over heels, quite literally." He said and grinned at me.

"Aha." I nodded in agreement and hugged him. He put his hand around my waist and hugged me back, we stood there for a few akward seconds. I don't know maybe minutes, hours? I was too busy breathing in his sweet scent, roses, honey, definatelly flowers, no not flowers, perfume? Definatelly not. I couldn't tell. Edward pulled away.

"So are you planning cling on to me the entire day or are we moving?" He asked.

"I was planning on moving but clinging on to you at the same time." I said and took his hand, grabbed my car keys and pulled him out of the house.

We got in the car and I started the engine.

"So.. where are we going?" He sighed and the next time I blinked I was in the passanger seat.

"Oh c'mon! I want to drive, you vampires freak me out with your driving." I said and done my seat belt anyways.

"Of all the things to be afraid of, your afraid of our driving. Weird." He said and then started driving. I turned on the radio and didn't care Edward was there, I started singing. He chuckled at first but then he stopped, he just looked at me and I kept on singing and looked out of the window.

I watched the road where we were going. Left, Left, Right, Straight, Stop. Oh right, were here, there wasn't much here, just a foret infront of us.

"Were hiking?" I asked a bit nervous, I never was any good at hiking.

"Sure, the weathers nice and it's out of the public eye." He said whilest grinning at me.

"Cool." My voice broke.

"I'll take you home, don't worry." He said and then grinned at me evily. I nodded.

"Come on." He said, took my hand and led my into the forest, then I noticed.

"No trail?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. I laughed nervously.

He led us deeper into the forst, it's not that I didn't trust him to lead the way back correctly but it's because I've never liked the dark, and it was dark in the forest even though it was sunny above the trees. Edward asked me questions that he missed in the past, he asked me about my pets. I told him about my Siberian Huskie, Leo. He was just a bit suprised, vampires plus dog your know, especially vegeterian vampires who feed on animals. Nice.

There were a few broken tree's that Edward helped me get over. My heart always raced when he touched me, I checked his facial expressions when he lifted me by my elbows and somehow his expressions showed he noticed the increase in my heart rate, but he didn't seem to be too happy about it. What was up with him now? I was about to ask whats the matter but we broke through a load of branches and ended up in a Meadow. It had all kinds of flowers, you could also hear a river near by. It was beautiful, it was a circle like shape. I turned around to see Edward but he wasn't behind me. I went the whole three-sixty degrees and found him standing under a tree in the shadows. I stepped one step forward but Edward raised his hand to stop me, I stayed still. Then Edward came out in the sun, I gasped, I might have seen a lot of shiny (haha) vampires but Edward was the most beautiful yet. He sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun light, he was really the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He looked at me a little panicky but I smiled at him, he must have thought I was frightened, yeah right, your hilarious.

I then remembered the times I had seen my family sparkle like diamonds, they didn't compare with Edward, maybe it was because I was in love with Edward. In love. I wanted to scream, I was just soo happy. I then remembered what I was thinking before, everytime I saw my family sparkle I started singing "Diamonds are a girls bestfriend." It really pissed Jason off, but Claire was just cracking up, and so was Alex and Amiee.

Edward was laying on the wet ground with his arm akwardly around my waist as I was sitting crossed legged next to him. I was just staring at the beauty of him, his diamond like skin, I might have seen it so many times before but he was new. It was impossible to look away, but that's the thing, I didn't have to look away, so I didn't bother trying. He looked at my bracelet and poked the little charms on them. He then raised an eyebrow when holding the little silver star up.

"Mum." I said and he nodded. He then pointed at the little silver car.

"Alex." I said and then laughed, he understood, and chuckled with me. Alex the car mad freak. I carried on naming the little charms. He sighed once I was done.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and smiled.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. My back started hurting so I laid down next to him. He put his arm around my waist again amd pulled me closer. I turned sideways so I was facing him and put my left arm on his chest and closed my eyes. I was breathing in his scent again, trying to figure out what it was, I didn't have any luck with that, it was sweet that's all I could say. It was a smell that no perfume could compare to. I opened my eyes to check the time and it was about five, it was getting dark, we would propably be leaving soon. I didn't want to move anywhere. I was happy where I was right now.

"We better get going." He said and we were standing with him holding me in his arms like a little child, I wasn't exactly sure how that happened.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I mummbled grumpily. He set me on my feet and turned away so his back was facing me.

"Hop on." He said cheerfully. I understood what he meant by hop on, my family usually gave me piggy back's and I usually felt dizzy afterwards.

"Naha." I said and walked past him. Something caught my legs and I was on his back, I locked my legs around his waist and squeeked. He laughed and started running, I didn't have enough warning time to close my eyes, so they stayed open with shock. We were at the side of the road in a matter of seconds.

"What do you think?" He asked, he sounded extremely happy, I was extremely sick and holding back the need to throw up. I didn't reply. "Bella?"

He pulled me around so I was now facing him, even worse what if I threw up on him, that would be sooo bad. I closed my eyes and put my head aginst his chest. My head was spining, it felt like I was going to drop so I quickly grabbed Edward's shoulder, I then opened my eyes and I was still leaning against Edward's chest, with my legs around his waist. I hadn't moved but I felt like I was going to drop.

"Bella? are you okay?" He asked a bit worried.

"I need to sit down." I answered. Edward set me on a rock and then unlocked my legs from his waist. I was about to fall from the rock when he caught me.

"Sorry, I just never did get used to your weird running." I said and shook my head to try and get rid of the dizziness.

"Sorry." He said and smiled apologetically.

"What for?" I said and was about to drop when Edward quickly sat next to me and put his hand around my waist to stop me from dropping.

"For not asking first." He said and chuckled.

"Not funny." I said.

"No your right, not funny." He said, I put my head in his lap and turned myself towards him and leaned into his shirt. His smell is starting to annoy me, not like annoy me because it's disgusting or whatever, it just getting on my nerves that I can't figure out what it is. My head stopped spinning so I sat up facing the opposite direction Edward was.

"Bella." Edward begun.

"Yeah." I said and turned my attention from the tree infront of me to Edward.

"I just wanted to try something." He said and smiled.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Stay still." He said and started to lean towards me. Oh. OH. Oh my god! His going to kiss me! Like damn it! What have I done to deserve him? My freaking gosh! He stopped leaning towards me then. What! No! Kiss me! Edward damn it kiss me, that or I will! I was about to kiss him when he pressed his lips to mine. Edward Cullen the nicest, most gorgeous, best vampire in existance kissed me. Me! The stupid, not being able to walk on a flat surface human, was kissed by Edward! A vampire. My arms locked around his neck and I pushed myself closer to him. He locked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I still couldn't get over the fact he kissed me, this was my first kiss. Laugh all you like, I kissed Edward Cullen, not you. Woah! I then akwardly pulled myself up while still kissing Edward and sat in his lap, I tried pulling myself closer to him but it didn't work, Edward was pulling away. No damn it, no. Don't stop, not now, oh common, well that's nice. He pulled away and smiled at me. My cheeks turned bright red and I pressed my head into his chest. He chuckled.

"Wow." I said feeling a little dizzy. My head started spinning again, I forgot to breath while kissing him. Oh well.

"That's an understatment." Edward said and chuckled again.

We started walking towards my car and I was walking like a drunk, just as I was about to go falling on my face Edward caught me around my waist and kept hs hands there until we reached the car. I started walking around to the drivers seat but didin't move anywhere. I looked down and my legs were off the ground, again. I looked at my arms and saw Edward's pale hands under my elbows. How could I miss that? I was walking on air, quite literally. I cleared my throat at the akward moment.

"I'll drive." He said.

"I think I know the way from here." I said, I was still half afloat in the air.

"Bella, your half drunk." He said.

"I am not." I was then put on the ground, I again started walking to the drivers side. I wobbled and my back suddenly felt cold. I then noticed the pale hands wrapped around my waist. For godness sake! How could I miss that? I sighed. I pulled out the car keys from my back pocket, Edward had handed them over when we got here. Edward's palm was upwards, I let them go and he caught them.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear and I felt his lips at my throat. Then I felt what seemed like his toungue, I stopped breathing, I was feeling dizzy again but not because of running or kissing Edward, I was awfully close to turning around and snogging Edward. Okay, stop.. _Calm, Calm, Calm. _Edward let go of me and walked over to the passenger door to open it for me. He smiled at me once I turned around. I got in the car and felt my neck, it was a bit wet. Yup, his tongue, I looked in the side mirror and saw a purple mark on the right side of my neck, it was a love bite, that's what I call them anyways. I laughed and Edward was suddenly sitting in the driver seat.

"What?" He asked and grinned at me.

"Nothing." I said and held up my hand, palm upwards. He put his hand in mine and put them on my chair. The sun was settiing. I then thought of another question I missed earlier.

"How old are you Edward?" I asked normally not seeming bothered at all, but the answer he would give me propably wouldn't be normal at all.

"Seventeen." Okay not this answer but the next one.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked and turned my head so I could see him.

"It might upset you." He said.

"How old?" I asked normally again. He didn't answer, I was getting annoyed.

"Oh for crying out loud Edward, my own sister is a hundred and twelve, I don't really care, I just want to know." I said sounding annoyed, I was.

"Which one?" He asked, trying to distract me.

"Claire." I answered, Claire was a hundred and twelve, but she looks like a eighteen year old. She was born in 1896.

"And that doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"Of course not." I answered automatically. He sighed.

"I was born in 1901. I was seventeen when I was turned into what I am now." He said and then looked at me for a reaction. I laughed.

"Claire's older then you." I said and laughed again, it didn't matter to me how old he is. I still loved him.

"Bella this isn't funny, I am a century old and your treating this as a joke."

"Edward, I couldn't care any less how old you are, no, wait, yes I could. I still love you." I said and blushed and then looked out of the window.

"Bella-" Edward begun to say.

"Shut up." I said to him, I didn't want to have a stupid argument over age, I really didn't care.

"I love you, too." He said and squeezed my hand. Okay.. I wasn't expecting that. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I pressed my head against the doors window and closed my eyes.

A bit later the engine cut off. I opened my eyes, we were parked infront of Charlie's house already.

"That was quick." I said and yawned. Edward smiled at me. My stomach literally growled.

"Ugh.."

"Sorry." Edward said.

"What now?" I asked, he kept apologizing for things that weren't his fault.

"I'm keeping you from dinner."

"I don't want to go anywhere." I said and took of my seat belt then leaned my head against Edward's arm.

"Can I come in?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Yes, please." He said and chuckled.

"Okay." I took my hand out of his and got out the car. They car beeped locked and Edward was next to me. I couldn't see anything, I had to wait a few seconds for my eyes to take in the dark. Edward cold hand took mine and led me towards the door. I then tapped my back pocket for the house keys but it wasn't there, I was about to have a panic attack wondering where I lost them when the front door opened. The light came on and Edward was holding the house keys. I took them and hung them up on the key hanger on the wall.

"Right then." I said and walked in the kitchen. I heard Edward close the front door. I opened the fridge and got out two eggs and oil. I turned around and Edward was sitting in one of the black leather dining chairs. I got out a frying pan, put some oil in it and then put the eggs in. I added salt and saw Edward's disgusted expression. I laughed.

"You remind me of Jason when you do that." I said and laughed again.

"Do what?" He asked and smiled at me.

"Pull faces, if you think this is disgusting you should see Alex eating this 'garbage'." I done quotations in the air again.

"I have." He said.

"HuH?"

"Nothing." He said and looked at the floor.

"What?" I asked, trying to get an answer out of him. He shook his head. I walked over to him and went on my knees so I could see his face.

"Edward please, pretty please." I said and done the puppy eyes. Edward leaned down and kissed me. That wasn't what I was asking for but oh well, I'll accept. He kissed me and my arms didn't stay where they were meant to. I put my hands around Edward's neck and pulled myself closer to him. He started pulling away, as always, whenever he thinks I've gone too far he pulls away. Nice. That reminded me of my quesion.

"You still didn't answer my quesion."

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

"Well if it's nothing you can tell me, it won't be that bad then."

"I just kept watching you at lunch time." He shrugged again. That's weird I never noticed him looking back.

"Umm, why?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't know how hard it is to stay away from you." He said and pulled me closer.

"Then don't." I whispered in his ear.

"Fair enough, I was just looking around the room and you laughed. I was curious to see what you found funny so I looked at you and saw Alex eating that 'garbage'." He done quotations in the air, I laughed. I kissed his neck. Edward might have ignored me for two blooming months but he still cared about me. I remembered the eggs.

"Crap." I ran over to the cooker and turned it off. The bottoms of the eggs were black. "Nice." I said and laughed. Edward pulled a face, I took a bite out of the burnt egg and he pulled another face.

Charlie returned home from work, by then I had cooked something edable for him. Chicken with potatoes. I quickly done the dishes and legged it up the stairs.

"Your a bit excited aren't you." I heard Charlie yell from the kictchen.

"Yup." I yelled back and ran in my room with a big grin on my face. The reason why I was so excited because Edward said he is staying with me and not in secret. I'll get to see him, he usually comes when I'm asleep but his making an exception today.

"Hi!" I whispered and jumped up in the air. I grinned at Edward who was sitting in the corner of the room in my rocking chair.

"Hey." He said and grinned back. He opened his arms as an invintation for me to sit with him. I then noticed the mess of clothes that was popping through the doors of the closet. I put up my index finger, gesturing him to wait.

I ran in my closet and quickly folded my clothes and put them in the draws, I put the shoes back where they belonged and picked up some necklases and walked out of the closet. I put the necklases in the boxes they belonged, done the bed and threw some clothes in the laundry box. I shrugged looking around my room. Looks clean enough. I then ran into Edward arm's and sat on his lap.

"What was that about?" He asked and chuckled.

"I don't want you to get lost in my own bedroom." I said and smiled.

"Dont worry, I would have found a way out for you." He said and kissed my forehead. I yawned and my eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"Sleep." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and hopped out of his lap.

"I need a shower." Can't ruin my daily routine.

"Your going to pass out." Edward said,

"I'll live." I grabbed some clothes and ran to the door. I turned around blew Edward a kiss and he pretended to catch it. I laughed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Hey once again thanks for leaving a nice review guys xx :P Oh by the way I am going to write a sequal to this, it will be pretty similar to the original but I am going to miss out half the original book cause the same things will happen in my story.. So unless you've actually read New Moon I'd advise you not to read the sequal when it comes out until you have read New Moon. Anyways.. Hope you like this chapter :)

I already know what I am writing next but it's not the sequal straight away, I wanna try and write in Rosalie's Point Of View [ This should be fun ] Anyways

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	12. Family

_Family_

I yawned and rolled over and dropped of the bed. How many times have I done that, I really need a bigger bed. Also once again I hit my head on the bed side table. "Ow." I said and rolled over to look at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked kneeling down next to me. Oh crap, I forgot Edward was here.

"Yes!" I squeeked delighted and clapped my hands together and hugged Edward.

"Are you always this happy when you hit your head on a table?" He asked and chuckled.

"No I'm always this happy when I am with you." I said and kissed his neck. He sighed and pulled me up so I was standing on my feet.

I ran to get a towel and some underwear from my closet and stopped by the door.

"Wait." I said to Edward and he pulled a salute like a soldier.

"Yes ma'am." He said and I giggled and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

I ran into my room, I was in my underwear with a towel covering me up anyways. I ran to the closet, past Edward and grabbed black jeans and a black top with my converse again. I put them on and ran out of the closet.

"Ready." I announced and Edward got up and walked towards me. He stopped infront of me and took a deep breath trough his nose, and then blew it out again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, breakfast time." He said and grinned. I grabbed my neck with both my hands and stared at him with wide eyes. Watch.

"Breakfast time for the human." Edward corrected and sighed.

"And they say I can't act." I said and giggled, I started walking past Edward when someone knocked my legs from under me. I was hanging over Edward's shoulder and he was carrying me down.

"Put me down!" I screamed and Edward chuckled. "This is _NOT_ funny Edward Cullen." I said and then he set me down on the black leather dining chairs. I rolled my eyes and he grinned at me.

"What's for breakast? Deer, grizzly? Mountain lion?" I asked in a mock tone.

"Umm.. what would you like?" Edward hesistated and then asked.

"Never mind, watch me hunt." I said and grinned. I hopped of the chair and walked to the cupboard and got out cereal. I put milk and cereal in a bowl and got a spoon, I sat down and ate.

"Did you know mountain lion is my favourite?" He asked and smiled.

"No... but I do now." I said and laughed. I finished eating my cereal and washed the dish. "So, what we doing today?" Edward looked a bit puzzled. "Or have you got other plans?" without me_.. I added mentally._

"No, I haven't got other plans. Umm, would you like to meet my family?" Edward asked. Okay, I was afraid.

"Umm." I said.

"Are you scared now?" Edward asked and got up to hug me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm not scared of them, what if they don't like me?" I asked. Edward pushed me away and looked at my face.

"So, your not scared that you'll be in a house full of vampires, but that they won't like you?" Edward asked. I nodded, he started laughing. I've never seen him laugh so hard. I pulled a smile up for him. "My beautiful, odd, Bella." He said and leaned in to kiss me. He pressed my lips to his and I wrapped my arms around his neck, it was automatic now. He kissed me a bit longer and I pulled him closer, Edward sighed and started pulling away, I tried pulling him closer to get an extra second but then I collapsed.

"Bella!" Edward almost yelled. "Bella are you okay?" Edward pulled me back on my feet.

"You made me faint." I said, I forgot to breathe.

"I can't take you anywhere like this." He said and hugged me.

"Oh well, your family already think I'm a nutcase." I said and shrugged. Then it hit me, I started panicking. "Charlie?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"He left this morning, did you forget? Fishing?" He said, oh yeah, Charlie had mentioned going fishing again. Twice in one week, woah.

"Yeah, forget." I admitted. He shook with silent laughter and then took my hand and pulled me out of the door to my car.

He opened the door for me, he insisted on driving as I didn't know where he lived. I got out of the car and stared at his huge, white mansion looking like home. He took my hand and smiled.

"Here we go." I muttered under my breath and Edward chuckled.

Edward knocked on the door and it opened, on the left side of the door was his father Carlisle and my fathers old friend. Next to Carlisle was his wife Esme, Edward had mentioned her a few times.

"Hello Bella." Said Carlisle and Esme smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello." I said and Edward walked inside the house, still holding my hand.

I looked around the room, it was a living room, there was a sort of platform with a big black piano on it. The entire room was white, white sofas, white chairs, a white table, white bookcase in the corner all white. I returned my eyes back to the piano, I liked playing the piano.

"Do you play?" Esme asked and I turned my head to see her looking at me.

"Not well." I said and smiled at her. "You have a very beautiful house." I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle said and smiled, yeah see me again, last time in the forest wasn't exactly the best conversation with the Cullens I could have ever had.

"You said not well, could you play for us?" Esme asked and smiled at me.

"I really.. can't play.. that well." I said and looked at the floor.

"Don't be stupid, I've heard you play, common." Edward said and pushed me towards the piano, I kicked his leg hopping no one would noticed and I glared at him.

"Wait, you have?" I asked a bit stupidly, when?

"In school, super hearing right. Now common." He picked me up and placed me on the piano chair and sat down next to me. I looked at Esme with a pleading look and she smiled at me, propably trying to encourage me. I scratched my head trying to think of what exactly I could play for them. "Err." I pulled the hair out my face and put my fingers on the piano notes and started playing. I peeked at Edward's expression and he was grinning hugely, he looked almost smug. The song I was playing was a song I composed for Edward, I really hoped he didn't know, it would have been embarassing. I carried on playing, in the middle of playing Edward whispered in my ear, "They like you you know." I turned my head to see if Esme had heard or Carlisle, but they weren't there, I was still playing the piano, I looked at Edward. "They wanted to give us some space." Edward said and smiled.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked and carried on playing.

"Their around here somewhere but we have to find them." Edward replied. I smiled, I knew that Alice didn't mind me because even Edward said she wanted to meet me.

"Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked remembering them.

"Emmett is trying to get Rosalie to come out of her room." Edward replied.

"Why?" I asked. I finished playing my song and then Edward started playing something, ignoring my question.

"You inspired this one." Edward said to me and smiled. I started listening, it was really beautiful, I mean I got my own song! Wohoo! I don't deserve this amount of good fortune, Edward is the most important thing in my life now. I smiled and my eyes turned wet, oh, I was crying. I wiped them away and chuckled. Edward looked at me and smiled.

Edward played and then my song came to an end. I wiped my eyes and sighed.

"Stupid human." I muttered under my breath and wiped away the rest of the tears.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear, his sweet breath gave me goose bumps. We both got up and started walking for the stairs, I saw a bit of black coming towards me and it stopped infront of me. It was Alice, she was grinning at me that it really did look like it was hurting her cheeks.

"Hey I'm Alice." She said.

"Hi, I'm Be-" I was cut short when she hugged me tightly and I couldn't breath.

"Alice." Edward roared behind me, Alice let me go, I breathed in.

"ela." I finished my previous sentence. She grinned at me again, I looked behind Alice. Jasper was standing still and looking uncomfortable, I waved at him and smiled.

"Sorry, Jasper is our newest vegeterian, it's difficult for him." Edward said to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said and clenched his teeth together, I took a step back and Edward put his hand around my waist.

"OH!." Alice nearly yelled and her eyes went blank.

"Alice?" I said and made a step forward, Edward's hand slipping away from my waist. I walked up to her and shook her shoulder. "Alice?" I asked again and looked at Edward feeling a bit panicky. Calm spread over me but it wasn't mine, I remembered Jaspers little ability, but I still felt panicky for Alice.

"She's okay, remember the future seeing." Edward reminded me.

"Oh." I said and stepped back. "Is she okay though?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice jumped up in the air and smiled. "There going to be a storm, up for some ball?" She asked Edward and her eyes unfocused a bit, I guessed she was checking the future again. Alice quickly added "Bella, can come to ofcourse." She said and smiled at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded

"YaY." Alice clapped her hands and turned for her husband. "Jazz, let's go see if Carlisle will join us." She said and skipped past him.

"Like you don't already know." Jasper said and dissapeared.

"See, they like you too." Edward whispered in my ear again. I shrruged and smiled.

"What type of ball?" I asked.

"Baseball." He said and we walked up the stairs.

"Hmm."

"What?" Edward asked. I was remembering the time I played basketball with my family not baseball, Claire usually flew through the hoop with the ball, she cheated a lot.

"I was just remembering playing basket ball with my family, Claire's a right cheat." I said and grinned at him.

"Do you think your family would be up for a game with us? More players is more fun right." Edward said and smiled at me.

"Umm. Do you cheat?" I asked.

"Well yeah." Edward said and grinned at me.

"Well then.. I'm pretty positive you'll see my family in the .. where are you playing?" I asked.

"In the cleaing, it's not far." He said and carried on grinning.

"Well then, I just need a phone and were sorted. Your family won't mind will they?" I asked remembering the forest conversation again.

"Nah." He said and we were by his room then.

"This is my room." He said and opened the door for me. I walked in and saw a black couch, a golden carpet and a big stereo, a load of books, a table and more cd's then a music store.

"Woah, someone likes music." I said and turned around to smile at him. He shrugged and then smiled. "And books." I turned back around to point at the huge pile in the corner of the room and the bookcase next to the pile.

"You get bored with eternity to spend and nothing to do and no one to care for." He walked over and pressed his lips to my shoulder. I leaned backwards against him. "You don't know how long I've waited for you." He whispered in my ear and hugged me closer.

* * *

**Hey sorry** didn't update yesterday, I was like busy writing my latest story, I just didn't want to forget that idea so I wrote 5 chapters for that story. Anyways, I have today to finish this story, theres about one or two more chapters, yes yes I know sad, :( But no need to worry I am planning to write sequal, also if your wondering what Bella was playing it was Britney Spears - Unusual You on the piano, the link to hear it is on my profile page xx

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	13. Over

_Over_

Claire had just set her feet on the ground and I was ready to throw up on her. I called her to tell her about the baseball game and she was extremely excited, as soon as I hung up I was on her back. I told Charlie about Edward, he didn't seem to happy about it at first that's only because Charlie thought Edward was Emmett, you know he thought the big one is Edward. I'd be freaked out myself if I ever went out with anyone like Emmett, I'm glad I'm not though. Edward is the one and only. We were in the clearing way before anyone else. I hopped off her back and held my breath thinking that will hold back the vomit. I started swaying and Claire caught me and hugged me. I turned my head to the right and I saw a blur running towards me, and fast. Then Edward was infront of me, I unlocked my arms from around Claire's waist and hugged Edward instead. Claire chuckled and dissapeared. Edward had dropped me of at home to tell my dad about my new boyfriend and that I was playing baseball with him. I really hoped I wasn't going to be joining in cause I'll die, literally. They hit hard and if the ball somehow ended up anywhere near me I'll propably end up in a coma for the rest of my life.

Me and Edward walked towards Alex who was god knows what players. I never did get baseball, I don't even know the player positions, Alex looked like the dude who just hit the ball and ran. We reached Alex and Alex bent down nearly touching the ground. I was confused why is he kneeling down.

"Hop on Bella." Alex said and turned his head to show his grin.

"No, I'll be sick." I said and looked for Edward he was gone. "And I'll show you down."

"Get on Bella." Alex almost growled. I jumped on his back and locked my legs around his waist and then locked my arms around his neck. Alex got up and got the bat ready. Alice was the baller, I guessed.

"If you want to survive this I'd advise you to hold on." Alex said and chuckled, I locked my legs and arms around him tighter.

Edward was looking at me and grinning. _Oh great_, I rolled my eyes.

"Hasn't any one noticed I don't have super strength or speed? I could die." I hissed in Alex's ear. I saw Claire laughing across the field. I narrowed my eyes at her and she stopped laughing. Alex was looking at Alice waiting for her to throw the ball, and Jason was standing randomly on some kind of white patch. I don't get baseball!

Alice threw the ball and Alex hit it with an ear deafening _Boom! _Then he set of running and I screamed, then he rolled over somehow and it was like riding a horse, Alex was face down in the ground and I was sitting on his back. He jumped up and then stood on the white patch with me still on his back.

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked.

Then another loud _Bang _went off, Alice hadn't thrown the ball to anyone. I looked up at the clouds above my head and saw lightning. It was the thunder, oh right, to hide the loud noise of their batting they played when there was thunder. Then another loud _Bang _went of and Alex was running, I didn't know why I was on Alex's back, anyone could have had me on their back, not like my weight was a problem to anyone, with their strength anyways. Alex stopped on the white patch again. Is this it then, he tortures me by running at super speed.

"Alex I'm going to be sick." I moaned.

"You'll live." Said Alex. Then another _Bang _and Alex was running faster then before, I realised where he was running. He was after the ball which was heading closer to us than anyone else. Alex crouched and ran faster and caught the ball in his left hand and he then laughed and threw it to Alice. We ran to another white patch and stood there waiting for Alice to throw the ball to Edward. Alice threw the ball, Edward hit it and then everything was in fast-forward again. Alex stopped on the place where Edward was before, oh right, he was hitting. He got his bat ready and bent his legs.

"Alex!" I whimpered in his ear.

"Bella, your a pain in the ass." Alex said and Alice threw the ball, he hit it and again it was defeaning. He set of running half crouched. It was Claire's turn to hit the ball, this is it then, going round and round in circles. When does this game ever stop, I liked sports, but only when I had a go at playing myself not clinging on someone else's back. Alice threw the ball grinning evily at Claire, Claire hit the ball and it went flying, Alex started running for the ball and Jasper was running straight towards us, Alex jumped in the air and so did Jasper.

"Alex!" I screeched, he was going to crash right into Jasper and I was going to break something.

"Shit." I heard Alex say and then I let my arms and legs go of him and I started dropping, I would have broken a lot more bones by crashing into Jasper then I would if I dropped a few metres down. I was kicking the air and then someting cold grabbed me. It was Claire she looked dissapointed. What had I done, I was trying to decrease the damage I would have gotten myself into by falling istead of crashing my bones. Jasper being rock hard and Alex being rock hard, and with my legs and arms between them when they crashed into each other meant broken arms and legs_. Sheesh._

Claire landed on her feet and put me down, my heart was beating fast and again it must have felt like jumping out, but instead of wanting to say hello to someone it wanted to make a run for it. I started swaying and then I was caught my another pair of hands, Edward's. I hugged him and hid my face in his shirt.

"Are you okay? You didn't break anything did you?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, I didn't break anything." I answered and he hugged me closer.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" I heard Amiee scream at the top of her lungs. I turned to see her running at her top speed towards Alex and Jasper who were standing next to each other looking at me.

"Claire stop her, she'll literally kill them." I said to Claire and she was gone. The tree's nearest to Alex and me set on fire and I ended up with my legs around Edward's waist and a mile away from the burning tree's. I heard growling and snapping. I looked and saw Amiee literally going for Jasper's throat and Jason standing infront of Alex and he was trying to push Jasper out of the way so Amiee doesn't take a snap at him.

"Over reacting." I said and looked at Emmet jumping infront of Amiee and Claire tugging on Amiee's arm with Jason still infront of Alex. As soon as I said that all of the vampires stared at me and the tree's stopped burning.

"Over reaction?" Amiee was infront of me and was yelling. "They nearly crushed your legs." She said with a growl building up in her chest.

"Yeah, Nearly." I yelled back at her.

"Bella, how the hell do you expect to live past twenty if your going to be hanging around with vampires." She said to me in a calmer tone.

"I don't." I replied quietly. It was true, I knew it, I either become a vampire or die in an accident whilest hanging out with vampires. I heard multiple growls, mostly from my family and the closest from Edward.

"We're not turning you into one of us, Bella." She said and laughed without humour.

"What is this, some kind of group made out of vampires. I wasn't expecting for you to turn me into you either." I said and looked at the ground.

"Then what?" She half yelled the question at me. I didn't reply.

"You already know your going to get hurt with us around. But your not going to do anything about it are you?" Alex asked, he was next to me.

"Why should I, it's not like I'll escape death. Lived with six vampires for fiteen years, nearly crushed by a van but saved by another vampire. Then meet another seven vampires including the one that saved me. I'm bound to be dead sooner or later." It was true, I was propably going to die by being involved in a accident or death by the nature of vampires, either way, It's death written all over my life.

No one said anything for the next few minutes.

"Fine." Amiee finally broke the silence.

"Fine what?" I asked calmly.

"We'll go. Amiee said. Claire hissed at Amiee.

"We're not leaving her here alone." Claire spat at Amiee, I knew what she meant by that. As much as she trusted the Cullens she didn't trust them enough to give me up into their care, not like they needed to care for me anyways. I wasn't their responsibility.

"I meant fine me and Alex are leaving." Amiee edited herself. I looked at Alex with wide eyes and he looked as shocked as I did.

"You can't just go." I whispered and looked at Amiee.

"You said it yourself Bella, you'll die because of us."

"I never said _that_."

"No, you never said these exact words but if you round it all up it comes up with that, us killing you somehow." Amiee said.

"But if you go I'll just get crushed by another van." I said.

"You'll have Claire, she's not planning on going anywhere." Amiee said and pointed to where Claire and Jason were standing. "Alex." She said and reached her hand out for her husband.

"Don't go." I said.

"Bye Bella." She said and smiled, Alex came over and kissed my cheek. He took Amiee's hand and they both dissapeared. I stared at the spot where they had run into the forest. I was holding back the urge to cry, I wondered what Jasper was feeling from me right now. I felt a load of calm spread over me but once again it didn't belong to me. All of the Cullens were looking at me, and so was Jason and Claire. For once Rosalie didn't look angry, she looked sort of sorry.

"I'll take you home." Edward said and picked me up. I didn't blink as he ran with me home.

I walked up the stairs and took a shower crying salt water from my eyes. I dried myself off while crying and put on my purple, silk pyjamas. I walked into my room and burst into tears. I was going to miss them both, Amiee was a sister to me and Alex was like a brother who I was going to miss so badly. If she did think that she would be the cause of my death that means she will never come back, I was never going to see her again. I curled up in a ball on the floor and carried on crying. Edward was then kneeling over me, as always appearing out of thin air.

"It's okay, It's okay, I'm here. I'll never leave you. I'll be here for you. I love you." He repeated these words whilest carrying me to bed. He put me under the covers and I carried on crying. Edward kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"I love you. I won't leave you. I'm here." I sometimes stopped crying to listen to his words, but as soon as he thought I calmed down and he stopped talking I burst into tears.

I stopped crying and listened to him. He didn't stop saying them, he just repeated them, he was afraid I was going to burst into tears again if he stopped talking.

"I love you." Edward repeated and then his cold finger was under my chin and he pulled my head up. His lips met mine and after a few seconds I started feeling dizzy. Edward pulled away but didn't let go of me. I pulled myself closer to him and hugged his waist.

"I love you." I said to him. "Don't leave me." I said, I was afraid he would have gotten an inspiration from my sister and decided to leave me too.

"I'll be here, as long as that's what you want. As long as it's the best for you." He said.

"It's not the same thing." I said.

"I love you." He said and kissed my hair. I hugged him tighter and he hugged me back.

He said he would stay, but he didn't promise.

_The End_

* * *

Yes, this is the last chapter of this story, but fear not my friends. **There is a sequal! **Right now I'm just trying to write down notes on how it's going to go as it will be really long with the warewolfs so I'm having 2nd thoughts about including warewolfs. If you want the warewolfs tell me if you don't then also tell me. If you want Jacob tell me, if you don't tell me also.

I'm thinking about getting some new guy come to Forks, he will be like head over heels for Bella but she won't be intressted lalala. I don't know so I don't really want Jacob in there but it depends on **you.**

**Please leave your opinion on this matter in reviews. If you've ever wondered about the car's or what Bella's family look like their pics are on my profile. Anyways off to read other peoples FanFiction. Im starting to feel dizzy so I ain't writting anything else today.x Love you guys xx Your the best x**


	14. Sequal

**Sequal**

Wohoo, we all know you've been waiting for it. Well those of you who like it at least. I have finished my other story but that need's a sequal too, anyways, I'll take it in turns. You can start celebrating now as I am going to start writing the start to the sequal tomorow or the day after as I sort of have something going on tomorow but I'll do my best. I need idea's what to call the sequal as this story didn't have a proper name. Leave me ideas in reviews.

Also if your wondering what other story I'm going on about it's called True Love just click on my profile, scrool down and you'll see it. It's rated M so be warned. Anyways, wohoo sequal coming up.x

**Love. Me.x**


	15. Sequal 2

_**To do with the Sequal.**_

_It is now been posted, go to my profile and click on My New Moon. I am not creative with names so I had to stick to the original. I apologize for keeping you waiting, please read the start of the chapter, my apologies and things, it will give you a few ideas of what's been happening and what will happen. Thank you._

_Once again, I apologize._

_Okay, well, it's here now so off you pop._

**_Love. Me._**


End file.
